High School Hostages
by FanGirl2412
Summary: Goode High School has gone into an indefinite lockdown, holding the students hostage. What will happen when Luke kisses Annabeth at a party? When Annabeth is kidnapped and held in isolation? When Thalia has a vision of a close friend in peril?
1. Chapter One: Annabeth

**High School Hostages**

**Chapter One: Annabeth POV  
**The day started off like any other.

I got up, had breakfast, got ready for school, and drove to school in my sky blue Nissan Micra.

I hurriedly walked through the tall iron school gates, meeting my best friend Thalia right inside.

'Hey, Annie,' she smiled. I smiled back and gave her a hug.

'Hey, Thals,' I chimed. 'What's the day today?' My memory was still a bit hazy from a party Thalia had dragged me to the night before. Not to mention the two beers she'd practically shoved down my throat.

'Uh-,' she glanced at her watch for a second, '- Thurday.' She pulled her head back, questioningly. 'Thursday already? Jeez,' she moaned. I knew she was regretting the five beers she'd sculled on a dare, plus the two vodka shots.

'Haha, how drunk did you get?' I giggled. I could tell by the dark sunglasses and heavy make-up that she didn't have to answer. 'C'mon babe, walk and talk.'

We walked past the Maths and Humanities blocks before Thalia was approached by the guy she'd met at the party, whose name happened to escape me at that moment.

'Hey hon-ay,' he said, sliding an arm around her waist putting on a cool-boy suave that didn't suit him. He was dressed in all black, much like Thalia herself, also wearing dark lensed Ray-Bans.

'Take a hike, di Angelo,' she groaned.

What was his name? Didn't it start with N?  
Nate? Nope.  
Nick, Nicholos, Ni-

'Nico!' I exclaimed, proud of myself.

'Hmm?' Nico craned his neck around Thalia, his arm still wrapped around her waist, interested in what business I had merely speaking his name.

'Oh, sorry,' I blushed, embarrassed. Then, focusing on Thalia, 'I'll meet you in English.' I walked off down the next right-turn, towards the language arts block.

* * *

I went through the first two periods in silence.

First Period: Math.  
I found this subject fairly easy, even though I took the extension classes with the seniors and I was a junior. I didn't talk to anyone, seeing as I didn't know anyone. And to them I was the smarty-ass junior who always had something to say. It didn't bother me though, I worked better in silence.

Second Period: Ancient Greek.  
I absolutely loved this subject. All the myths and stories, they intrigued me, and I had been pretty much begging Thalia to swap into the subject with me. There were only about nine people in the class, including the Nico kid and Percy Jackson; the school's popular jock.

Every guy wanted to be him, every girl wanted to date him; well, most girls. He was a Junior, like me, so he was only the popular jock of our grade, and every grade had one.

Freshman Jock: Jack Dennis

Sophomore Jock: Connor Stoll

Junior Jock: Percy Jackson

Senior Jock: Luke Castellan

Rumour had it that even some of the senior girls had a crush on Percy, and maybe I had a teency weency crush too. But, once you saw him, you wouldn't blame me.


	2. Chapter Two: Thalia

**A/N: Hey guys! These chapters are going to be pretty short, like, one to two pages on Word short, because I get distracted really easily. It takes me a couple hours just to write the page, and it would take me a lot longer to update if I made them any longer :$.  
Please review, flames will be used to cook a barbeque  
~Fangirl**

**High School Hostages**

**Chapter Two: Thalia POV  
**So, the day started normally, like any other.

I met up with my best friend Annabeth out the front of school, and then proceeded to get hit on by Nico, a guy I'd met at the party the night before.

'Hey hon-ay,' he sung, sliding his arm around my waist, conjuring up the entire cool-guy act he could manage. I screamed out in anger inside my mind, which didn't help my already pounding brain.

'Take a hike, di Angelo,' I groaned, wanting any excuse to get out of there at that moment.

'Nico!' Annabeth exclaimed, grinning happily.

'Hmm?' Nico focused on Annabeth, unwillingly dragging his attention away from me.

'Oh, sorry,' she apologised, blushing. Then to me, she said, 'I'll meet you in English.'

I groaned again, and Nico still couldn't take a hint. My vision lingered to Annabeth, who was still walking in the other direction. Why, oh why, did she do this to me? I guess this wouldn't be any more comfortable for her than it was for me.

Nico must have noticed my distance because he pulled my closer to his hip.

'Ugh,' I moaned, spinning a 180° out of his clutch and walking back the way I'd come. He didn't come running after me, so I assumed he'd just continued walking the way we were walking before. I walked past the school's library and made my way to one of the school's gates to get out of there, but Nico must have called someone because I was ambushed by none other than Percy Jackson.  
As I was about to walk through the gates to the zebra-crossing, he stepped out in front of me and leaned on the side of the 6 foot iron gate.

'Where you off to?' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

'That's none of your business,' I said through gritted teeth.

'Well, I believe Nico deserves to know,' he sung, emphasising the name 'Nico'.

'What's up with him? I met him at the party last night, end of story,' I whispered harshly, trying my best to ignore the headache-turning-migraine that was raging through my skull.

'Don't you ge- hang on-,' he retrieved his buzzing phone which was playing Linkin Park's _New Divide_ out of his pocket and pressed 'answer', holding the phone up to his ear, '-hello?'

I tried to walk past him, but he held his arm up to block me.

'Well, speak of Hades,' he spoke into the microphone, then to me he mouthed, 'Guess who?'

I turned on my heel to walk back in the other direction but Percy wrapped his arm around my waist, stopping me from walking any further. Now, on any other day, I would have thrashed and beaten and generally put up a fight until he let me go, but my head was throbbing like some people inside there were having a rave and I felt exhausted. I stood with his arm wrapped around me until he finished up his call.

'Yep, alright, man. Okay. See you,' he ended the call and pulled his arm back. 'Now, as I was saying-.'

'I don't want to know and I don't care,' I mumbled, attempting one last time to get past him and out the gate. Then, a sudden wave of nausea swept over me.

'Oh my gods, I going to be sick,' I pushed past him and threw up in a garbage bin down the pathway. I heard footsteps coming up behind me, and finished throwing up to find Nico standing behind me.

'Hey,' he sighed sympathetically.

'I don't feel so good,' I moaned, staggering towards him.

Then, my vision went blurry and the world started spinning.

I fell into Nico's arms, unconscious.

**So, did you like it?  
Thanks Headintheclouds818 for the advice, will do  
Byee**


	3. Chapter Three: Nico

**High School Hostages**

**Chapter Three: Nico POV  
**I caught Thalia as she passed out, no doubt from the hangover she acquired after last night's party. I picked her up bridal-style and made my way to the nurse. I got a few strange looks from other students, but I guess I _was_ carrying a passed-out girl who reeked of vomit.

At the nurse's office, I lay Thalia down on a cot and explained to Nurse Temple what had happened. After a few minutes, she came around; groaning as she tried to sit up, the clutching her head and carefully lowering her head back down on the pillow.

'What happened?' she asked wearily, rubbing her forehead.

'Do you want the long version, or the short version?' I replied, whispering.

'Short version please,' she closed her eyes and sighed softly, covering her face with her hands.

'You passed out,' I said. 'Not to mention you made me late for my first class.'

'I was going to skip this period anyway,' she mumbled through her hands.

'Well, then I see that you weren't inconvenienced in any way.' I got up to leave, but she weakly grabbed my arm, forcing me to sit down again.

'Nico, wait,' she said, her voice still a bit groggy. 'Please don't go.'

'Okay,' I sighed, taking her hand with jet-black fingernail polish off my arm and holding it in my own. I hadn't noticed how stunning her electric-blue eyes were last night, but I was utterly mystified by them now. She must've noticed me staring at her, because a concerned but amused expression grew on her face.

'What?' she giggled. 'Is there something on my face?' She rubbed her left cheek blindly.

'No,' I stated, a smile playing on my lips. Her black-as-black hair was tied away from her face in a messy bun, and her 'Death to Barbie' tank top sustained a few vomit stains, but she still managed to look pretty, gorgeous even.

I sat by her side for a while before I noticed she'd fallen asleep. I let go of her hand, placed it by her side, and went outside to call Percy, who was probably in class, but oh well.

Bdrrr. Bdrrr. Bdrrr.

'_Hi, you've reached Percy Jackson. Sorry, I can't make it to the phone right now, but leave a message after the beep.'_

Beep.

I punched the red 'end call' button on the touchscreen and took a few minutes to calm myself before calling him again. Miss my call once, shame on you. Miss my call twice, don't blame me if my fist brings an ass-load of pain to your face.

I touched the 'Call' button next the Percy's contact information on my phone, and held the device up to my ear again.

Bdrrr. Bdrrr. Bdrrr.

'Dude, I'm in class!' Percy whispered harshly through the phone.

'Tough luck,' I snapped. 'You got me into this mess: you get me out.'

'Mess? Man, Nico, I did you the biggest favour ever,' I heard a door close on the other end and a teacher yelling, no doubt meaning that Percy had walked out of class to take my call. 'And since when is Thalia Grace a "mess"?'

'Since she puked in a garbage can and I had to carry her to the nurse's office,' I lowered my voice so Thalia couldn't hear if she had happened to wake up.

'Dude, if you're going to stop liking her just because of that, then you don't deserve her,' he huffed. I think that was the most respectful thing I'd ever heard Percy Jackson say. 'You still like her, don't you?'

'Yes, I still like her!' I shouted, a little too loudly. Oh, gods, I hoped Thalia didn't hear that.

'Oh, good,' he sighed. 'So am I the best wingman ever or am I the best wingman ever?'

'Oh, gee, let me think about that,' I groaned, voice dripping with sarcasm.

'Hah, later dude,' he said, hanging up.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

**Hey everyone! So, I'm going to at least do one more chapter before I get to the action (Sorry!), and it's going to be from Percy's POV (You're welcome!) **

**So, I really like the stories in where the kids aren't demigods, just regular people; so I decided to do my own.  
You likey?  
I think this chapter is my favourite :3**

**Keep on LOLing  
~FanGirl2412**

**PS. Did anyone get the _Gone_ reference? **


	4. Chapter Four: Percy

**A/N: Please read GUIZEE!**

**Isn't that annoying when people spell like that.?  
Okay, to the point :)  
**

**Thank you so much toooooo:  
**

**- Headinthecloud818: For being my first reviewer!  
**

**- NigthmarishStar: For being my first story follower!**

**- Lauren1996007: For reviewing!**

**- One True Pairings: For Story Favouriting and Following and User Favouriting and Following! THANKS SO MUCH!**

**- Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears: For following!**

**- Taffeh. : For following!**

**- FFwriter11: For following!**

**- 1: For following!**

**- Scarlett O'Awesome: For following (Awesome username by the way!)**

**- Katur3: For following!**

**It's a bit repetitive, but I'm honestly thankful! Thank you al so so so much! Love you all!**

**~FanGirl2412**

* * *

**High School Hostages**

**Chapter Four: Percy POV  
**After Thalia had run off to be sick, I'd given Nico the 'OK' to come out of where he was hiding to go after her.

Truth was, Nico really liked Thalia, even though he'd only met her last night. Anyways, he'd been, uh, 'Admiring Her From Afar', for a while now; but I saw it as stalking.

I strode down the walkway to my locker, and retrieved my books for my first class.

First Period: English.  
I hated English. First of all, as a Dyslexic, I didn't get along with reading, or the English language in general. Second of all, I was in the class with my ex, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Now, Rachel was a nice enough girl, but we'd ended on bad terms, so, we didn't get along well.

Second Period: Ancient Greek

Ancient Greek was easily my favourite subject. I had always been interested in the Myths and Gods and all that. It was also the only class I had with Nico, which sucked. As popular as I was, I actually didn't have many friends, except Nico, who was my cousin. Oh, and I occasionally talked to Thalia, because she's my cousin as well. But, other than that, no one really.

Except this one girl, in my Ancient Greek class. What was her name again?

Alex? Nope.  
Ally? Alison?  
Ann—

'Annabeth!' I shouted, right in the middle of the teacher's, Mr Brunner, lecture on Perseus.

The whole class stared at me, sixteen wide eyes. Seventeen, if you counted Brunner. There was the longest awkward silence I had ever encountered; I swear fifty gay babies must have been born. Then, someone spoke, breaking the quiet.

'Yes?' I looked over to a girl with beautiful curly blonde hair and the most startling grey eyes I'd ever seen. This was her, Annabeth. When I still didn't reply she pushed on, 'You said my name?'

'Uh... yeah... I...,' my voice betrayed me, croaking out. She raised her eyebrows at me, daring me to elaborate. 'Sorry, I... uh... am sorry,' I mumbled, shifting my glance from her to the ground.

'Well, now that we're past that,' Brunner started, leaning forward in his automated wheelchair, 'would you like to remind us what we were discussing, Nico?'

Nico was having one of those silent laughing fits, obviously not feeling sympathy for me and that ordeal. He was still doubled over when he replied to the teacher.

'Perseus and Medusa,' he managed in between laughs. I looked at him and shot him my meanest, most hateful look possible.

* * *

I'd tried to spend the rest of the class wearing off my embarrassment, but by the end, I knew I wouldn't be able to live this down. I was certain of this when I was approached by Annabeth at the end of the class.

'Hey, what was... _that_?' she gestured behind us to the classroom, speed-walking to keep up with me. 'You're not daydreaming about me now, are you, Jackson?' She pulled a smirk, blonde curls bouncing as she walked backwards so she was facing me, remembering an inside joke we'd had in Middle School.

That's right, we'd known each other since Middle School, yet I failed to even remember her name. I wished we were still friends, like back then. But then High School came around, I got popular, and she didn't want to be involved. We grew apart, and I'd hoped that being in the same class would help rekindle the old friendship, but, not so much.

I hadn't noticed she was still walking beside me until we'd entered the cafeteria, and she went bounding off to join Thalia in the back right-hand corner table. Thalia must've been feeling better then...

I walked contently over to my regular table, in the centre of the large room. At the table were all the jocks, from Freshman to Senior, including a few 'VIP' guests. I didn't even realise that I'd left Nico behind until I'd sat down, next to Luke Castellan.

After about five minutes, Nico came rushing over to sit next to me, out of breath.

'Dude! Do you mind? Best friend here!' he puffed. Across the table, Grover, my _actual_ best friend 'cleared his throat'.

'Ahem, actually, best friend _here_,' he muttered.

Their upcoming fight was interrupted when I heard—correction _EVERYONE_ heard, Thalia scream from across the room.

'HE DID _WHAT?' _I looked over to where she was, standing up and flailing her arms. She had changed her clothes since this morning, but she was still wearing dark sunglasses, even though we were indoors.

You could see the sheer embarrassment of everyone's faces at that table. Rachel; Juniper, who was Grover's girlfriend, and although he'd invited her to sit with us, but she'd politely declined; Piper, who also had a boyfriend, Jason, who sat at the table with us; Hazel, who had the same situation as Piper and Juniper; Reyna; Gwen, who was a Senior; and then there was Annabeth.

Annabeth was desperately trying to pull Thalia back into her seat, her eyes darting around the room. Our eyes met for a quick second, and she mouthed 'Sorry', then she gave up on trying to pull Thalia down and buried her head in her hands, humiliated.

Thalia seemed to snap out of her trance, and realised what she'd done.

'Okay everyone, that's your excitement for the day,' she shouted to the onlooking cafeteria. 'Go back to your boring lives.' She sat back in her seat, trying to get Annabeth to look at her.

Boy, was she wrong.

* * *

***Ahem* You're welcome *Ahem* for *Ahem* the update**

**Sorry, I've got no specific schedule. I get distracted reeeeaaaally easily, and I also get really bad writers block a lot :(**

**I also don't know where this story is going... I maybe make it up as I go along...**

**Okay, PEACE.!**

**~FanGirl2412**


	5. Chapter Five: Annabeth

**A/N: OH MY GOD! **

**I woke up and had so many emails about poeple Following and Reviewing and Favouriting!**

**I love you all SO MUCH! I would kiss you, but.. that'd just be weird.  
HA!  
**

**Well, thank you to the following people.! :**

**- ReadingGurl07: For Following!**

**- Annabeth Chase's Little Sister: For Following!**

**- ImmaNerd98: For Following!**

**- TLOS00: For Following!**

**- readingisamazing: For Following!**

**- AppleBlossomx: For Following!**

**- caseydubs: For Following!**

**- EPICThunder: For Following!**

**- BookReder10: For Favouriting!**

**- Emma Everdeen: For Reviewing! (and here you are.!)**

**- That AllusiveKid: For Reviewing! (Thanks.!)**

**- readingisamazing AGAIN!: For Reviewing! Twice! (CORRECT.! and you've been the only one to get the reference!)**

**- silvershadowrebel: For Reviewing! (Thanks! And I looked it up, and there's HEAPS of FanFics with the same plot of as this one, I didn't even realise! And here I thought I was original... Oh, well...)**

**AAAAND last, but certainly not least *DRUMROLL PLEASE***

**envelope123: For giving me an awesome twist to work with.! I'm going to use it.! (Sorry, I deleted your comment, 'cause I don't anyone taking the idea (greedy bitch, aren't I?)).  
HEAPS OF CREDIT TO YOU!**

**Anyways, just overall, thanks to all of you once more!**

**Okay, now for the story, that is, if you haven't died of boredom yet...**

**~FanGirl2412**

* * *

**High School Hostages**

**Chapter Five: Annabeth POV**

Oh, gods, why did I tell Thalia.

After walking to the cafeteria beside Percy, I made my way over to the table I regularly sat at.

As I approached the table, the whispering of the occupants diminished.

_Well,_ I thought, _that's not sus at all..._

'What are you talking about?' I asked sceptically.

'Oh, nothing,' Thalia chimed, looking up from Rachel.

'Oh-kay,' I spoke, still sceptical.

I sat down next to Piper, Thalia on the other side sitting at the end of the table. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, until Thalia spoke.

'So, that party last night,' she muttered. 'Did you guys like it?'

'Yeah, it was alright,' Piper said, obviously not as hung over as the rest of us.

'What about you, Hazel?'

'Uh, I didn't go,' she mumbled. 'Frank and I stayed in and watched a movie.'

'Boring!' Thalia screeched. She earned a few strange looks from the surrounding tables, but she ignored them. 'Rachel?'

'Last night I was doing my Maths Extension assignment, so I was a no-show,' Rachel rested her head down on her folded arms on the table, red hair ringlets falling around her face.

'Why so anti-social, everyone?' Thalia screeched once more, getting even more looks than before, and, once again, ignoring them. 'Annabeth?'

I thought back to what happened last night at the party, flipping through the memories like I was going through files in a drawer.

I got to the party, boring, boring, boring, chugged a beer Thalia forced down my throat, boring, more boring, OH! THERE WAS THAT!, boring, boring, boring, I went home. I felt my cheek grow hot in the 'OH! THERE WAS THAT!' bit, but I played with my hair and pulled it in front of my face, hoping Thalia hadn't noticed.

'Boring,' I lied, staring at the tips of my hair. 'What about you, Thalia?'

'Other than Nico, also boring.'

'Hang on,' I pushed my hair back behind my ear, looking Thalia in her electric blue eyes: which I strained to see behind her dark sunglasses. 'Since when is Nico "not boring"?'

'I never said he wasn't boring,' she retorted.

'You didn't classify him as "boring",' I pointed out. 'You said "Other that Ni—.'

'I know what I said,' she snapped. 'Seriously Annabeth, I've already had one headache send me to the nurse's office today, I don't need another.'

'Nurse's office?' I questioned, baffled. 'No one told me anything about the nurse's office.'

'And there's a reason for that,' she moaned.

'Annabeth,' Hazel butted in. 'Tell us about the boy at the party.'

'Boy?' I asked innocently, leaning back in my chair. 'I never said anything about a boy.'

'Oh, please,' Rachel looked up at me, unconvinced. 'Don't pretend you didn't react when Thalia asked you how the party went.'

Okay, so I wasn't as good as faking it as I thought...

Thalia pulled me closer to her, our faces only inches apart.

'Please don't kiss me,' I begged, eyes shut tight.

'Please, if I wanted to kiss you, I would have already,' she murmured, rolling her eyes. 'Who was it, and what happened?'

I mumbled something incoherently, and Thalia questioned me.

'English, please?'

'Luke Castellan kissed me,' I whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

But it was still too loud.

Her face fell, she let go of my arm that she had been holding with an iron grip and stood in frustration, causing her chair to fall back.

'HE DID _WHAT_?'

I grabbed her arm and tried as hard as I could to pull her back down into the chair that someone had picked up and put back behind Thalia's legs.

My eyes desperately darted around the room, until they momentarily met up with Luke's. 'Sorry' I mouthed, and he shrugged, like he couldn't care less.

What a jerk.

I gave up on trying to coax Thalia back into her chair and buried my face in my hands, utterly humiliated.

I knew I shouldn't have told Thalia. A voice inside my head screamed, desperate for my attention, '_Don't! For the love of Zeus, just don't!'_

I should've listened.

Instead, I went and acted my stubborn self and ignored it.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Thalia must've realised what she'd done, because I heard her shout again. This time, to the curious crowd.

'Okay everyone, that's your excitement for the day,' she shouted to the onlooking cafeteria. 'Go back to your boring lives.'

She fell back into her seat, exhausted. I felt so bad.

You see, Thalia and Luke had been... _together_, until she'd recently called it off.

Because she'd caught him kissing another girl.

'Thalia, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. He was drunk and I was tipsy a-a-and-,' I stumbled and searched my brain's vocabulary to find a word to put there.

'Don't worry about it,' she sighed. 'I should've seen it coming. Maybe not with you, but... with some girl.'

I let a few tears run down my cheeks before replying, 'I'm sorry.'

'You know what, I don't feel too well,' she sighed, standing and retrieving her book bag from the ground. She turned and left, without another word. I watched her until she closed the glass door behind her, then folded my arms on the table and placed my head in them, allowing the tears to flow freely.

Oh, gods, why did I tell Thalia?

* * *

**Like it?**

**Review! Or don't. I'm text on a screen, not a cop.**

**Also, let me know if there are any character's POV you want to hear from.!**

**Love you all, PEACE.!**

**~FanGirl2412**


	6. Chapter Six: Nico

**Wahh.! Hey there, Friendship.! How's it goin.?  
Okay, so I should've updated yesterday, but, I came down with the flu or something... Yay for coughing up a lung.! Not...**

**Oh-kay, time for shout-outs.!**

**- arissaprincess321: For Favouriting and Following.!**

**- lorena99: For Favouriting and Following.!**

**- SingleSilver: For Favouriting.!**

**- readingisamazing: For Reviewing.!**

**- Lauren1996007: For Reviewing.!**

**- Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears: For Reviewing.! (And you're not a dumb muffin.! Definitely an awesome one though.!)**

**- monica8807: Favouriting, Following and Reviewing four times.!**

**Once again, thanks for all the support.! Love for you all.!**

**~FanGirl2412**

* * *

**High School Hostages**

**Chapter Six: Nico POV  
**After Thalia left the cafeteria; the crowd went back to their daily business. I got up to go after her, but Percy got a hold of my shoulder and pushed me back into my seat.

'Nah, man,' he said, 'I know her, she'll need her space.'

I reluctantly fell back into my chair and slumped back, defeated.

Then I remembered what happened in Ancient Greek class.

'Oh, guys,' I chuckled, recounting the event in my mind. 'You should've seen Perce in A.G. Frickin'. Hilarious.' I wiped an imaginary tear off my face, laughing my head off at the memory.

'Not now, Nico,' Percy groaned.

'No, no. Keep going Nico,' Grover urged. 'I want to hear this.'

After a long pause, which I used to create suspense, I put them out of their misery.

'He shouted out Annabeth's name in the middle of class!' I doubled over, falling out of my seat.

'What?' Grover laughed, his smile growing wider and wider, until he was also falling out of his seat.

Our laughter was interrupted by Luke.

'I wonder what Thalia was so upset about,' he sighed.

'Not this again,' Frank, who was sitting on the other side of the table beside Grover, groaned. 'Dude, she broke up with you, get over it.' He leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the table, taking a deep gulp from his can of Mother.

'I just hope it's not about me,' he whispered.

'Why would it be about you?' Jason, who was sitting on the right side of Luke, inquired.

'Oh, just something that happened at the party last night.'

Frank leaned forward in his seat, removing his feet from the table top, 'What _exactly_ happened last night at the party, Luke?'

'I... uh... I might've... uh... kissed Annabeth Chase,' he spoke softly.

'You made out with Annabeth Chase?' Connor Stoll, who happened to be passing by, asked; loud enough for half the room to hear.

'Would you _shut up_?' Luke hissed, pulling Connor toward him by the collar of his shirt.

'Woah, chill bro,' Connor defended, holding his hands up. 'I just want to know details.' He smirked, then took a step back.

Then suddenly, Percy got up, shouldered his backpack viciously and stormed out of the room.

'And what's his problem?' Jason moaned, obviously sick of everyone's attitude today.

'Mehdunno,' I shrugged, knowing I'd have to give _him_ some space now too.

Connor stepped in and took Percy's seat next to Luke, 'So, them details?'

'Ugh, would you leave me alone?'

'Hey, it's not my fault you made out with the hottest girl in Junior last night.'

Before I could realise what I was doing, I said, '_Hottest_ girl? Pssht, I beg to differ.'

Grover raised an eyebrow at me, 'Oh really? Then, Nico, enlighten us: who _is _the hottest girl in Junior?'

In any other situation, I would have come right out and said 'Thalia', but then I looked over to Luke, who was looking at me in anticipation, just like all the other guys around me.

'Oh, you know, that... uh... Rachel girl is pretty cute,' I stuttered, my mind failing me. All the guys burst out laughing uncontrollably.

'Rachel _Dare?_ As in "Percy-Jackson's-Ex-Girlfriend" Rachel Dare?' Connor questioned, in between laughs. 'You can't be serious.'

'Okay, I'm not serious,' I moaned. 'But I'm just saying.'

'Right,' Frank replied, stretching out the word.

'Whatever, I'm out,' I grunted, over this conversation already. I got up, threw my backpack onto my left shoulder, turned and left; running a hand though my messy black hair.

I knew where I wanted to go; just this tree I chill under when I'm stressed.

* * *

**Okay, bad chapter, I know  
But, like I said, I'm sick...**

**Anyways, I was thinking of doing an SYOC story, or write a joint story with someone else... YAY.! PM me if you're interested, but I probably won't do it for a while...**

**What am I saying.? Sorry, I'm delusional...**

**Next chapter is Thalia POV, writing it right now :)**

**~FanGirl2412 xx**


	7. Chapter Seven: Thalia

**Hey there, my beautiful muffins.! I'm back with another chapter.!  
WAHH.!**

**Okay, so it's not going to be a great chapter, cos I'm still sick and delusional and stuff. But, I got a new bed today for the first time in, like, a trillion years. YAY.!**

**I got some awesome reviews for the last chapter, and y'all make me so happy. :3**

**NOW FOR SOME SHOUT OUTSS.!**

**- Bookworn chik: For Favouriting.!**

**- Donakiko: For Following.!**

**- Seaweedbrainsister: For Following.!**

**- Dancerluver123: For Following.!**

**- Pokemonchen: For Following and Reviewing (and you bet!).!**

**- ImmaNerd98: For Reviewing.!**

**- Lauren1996007: For Reviewing.!**

**- monica8807: For Reviewing.!**

**- readingisamazing: For Reviewing.!**

**- julilivingston8: For Favouriting and Following.!**

**- whyyougottabesomean: For Favouriting.!**

**- envelope123: For Reviewing (and for another great suggestion!).!**

**Thanks SO much.! Love you all even more then I did before.!**

**:)**

**~FanGirl2412**

* * *

**High School Hostages**

**Chapter Seven: Thalia POV  
**I walked silently out of the cafeteria, aware that I was being stalked by hundreds of pairs of eyes. I closed the glass door behind me and walked down the long corridor.

Left turn. Right turn. Down a flight of stairs. Right turn. Out the doors.

I walked across the empty football field and leapt over the fence in between the Northern and Eastern Grandstands. I jogged over to a large pine tree, book bag bouncing against my hip. When I reached it, I dug through the thick layer of pine cones on the ground and found a small carpet square; one that I'd put there when I'd first discovered the tree. The square was only about 1m2, but it was still big enough to fit my butt on it, and that's all I needed.

I retrieved my phone and a pair of earphones from my bag, which was resting on my lap. I plugged in the earphones then pressed 'Shuffle', wanting a surprise choice.

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard: _Luke_ kissed _Annabeth_? Of all the people at that party, and there was, like, two hundred; he had to go and suck on _Annabeth's_ face off.

My best friend, Annabeth.

I'd already decided I wasn't going to blame her, as much as I wanted to. She would have forgiven me straight away, so I was going to do the same for her.

So that left one person to blame: Luke.

A little voice in the back of my mind told me, '_Thalia, just leave it. If you do something, it'll just come back and bite you in the ass.' _ I knew it was right. I knew that if I did something, it would just come back to bite me in the ass.

So, I would just leave it.

But only for now.

I closed my eyes, leaned back against the tree and stretched out my legs; letting the music flood my ears. I was relaxed, content.

And then I felt I disturbance in the peace.

I tentatively opened one eye, getting the feeling that I was not going to like what I was about to see.

Once I'd opened my eye just enough to see, I saw large figure looming over me.

Nico.

He was still wearing his sunglasses, and his black, messy hair hung over them, no doubt getting in the way of his vision.

'Ugh,' I moaned. 'What are you doing here?'

'Well, this is _my_ spot,' he said, leaning against the tree.

'As if, di Angelo,' I scoffed.

He laughed, 'Okay, you're right. But my spot is over there.' He gestured to another pine tree about a hundred yards away, almost identical to the one I was sitting under.

'Right, so why aren't you over there?' I questioned, pushing my sunglasses onto my head so I could see him better.

He shrugged, 'Got bored. I saw you chilling over here all on your lonesome.'

'Exactly,' I whined. 'On my _lonesome_. The way I like it.'

'Okay then,' he said defensively, holding his hands up. 'I'll leave then.'

'Thank you,' I sighed, and he slumped.

I hadn't noticed how long I'd been out there until the warning bell rung, signalling 10 minutes until the next period started. I had English, which I'd rather just skip, but I'd promised Annabeth that I'd go so she wasn't alone in class.

I removed the earphones from my phone and put them both back in my bag. Standing up, I swept the carpet square over with some pine cones; so no one could find it unless I told them where it was.

I walked back to the main campus, went back through the same door I'd exited through, and made my way to my English classroom; hoping Annabeth would be there before I was.

* * *

**Like it.? I didn't think it was too good, but I'm really tired, even though it's only 4.30 in the afternoon...**

**Still lovin' you all.!**

**PEACE.!**

**~FanGirl2412**


	8. Chapter Eight: Percy

**New Chapter.! YAY.!  
It's also pretty short, and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but it's because I've been waiting for the people who write my favourite FanFics to update, and they still haven't :(  
But, I was waiting for them to update, so I didn't update...**

**Hope you like this chapter.!**

**Shout outs.!**

**- alexagc- For Following.!**

**- That AllusiveKid- For Reviewing.!**

**- Pokemonchen- For Reviewing.! (And I agree about it not being the best, I was sick when I wrote it and I still am, which make my brain a bit fuzzy)**

**- envelope123: For Reviewing.! (And, I actually don't know if this'll be Percabeth. Ahh, don't kill me.! It probably will be, but I'm saving it for later)**

**- monica8807: For Reviewing.!**

**- Vyvyvavoom: For Following.!**

**- captain-ah-mazing: For Following and Favouriting.!**

**- miriammay98: For Favouriting and Following.!**

**- JuicyFruity39: For Following and Reviewing.! (I don't think he will be)**

**- aaaand Guest: For Reviewing.!**

**Love you all so much.!**

**~FanGirl2412**

* * *

**High School Hostages**

**Chapter Eight: Percy POV  
**'I... uh... I might've... uh... kissed Annabeth Chase,' Luke said softly, tracing the grains in the table with his finger.

I felt a sudden pang of jealousy;_ strong_ jealousy.

Wait, why _was_ I jealous?

Luke happened to say this as Connor Stoll was walking by, who was possibly the nosiest kid ever.

'You made out with Annabeth Chase?' he marvelled, as if Luke were a Zeus or something.

'Would you _shut up_?'Luke hissed, pulling Connor toward him by the collar of his shirt.

'Woah, chill bro,' Connor said, holding his arms up in defence. 'I just want to know the details.'

That was it. Something inside of me snapped. I got up, retrieved my backpack from the ground and threw it on my shoulder, storming out of the room.

I flew out of the glass door; the same one Thalia went out of, and made my way to the one place I knew I would be able to think:

The Pool.

I kept my head down as I walked through countless corridors, until I got to two big red doors. I pushed them apart and stepped through them, just a step closer to the pool. I as I got closer and closer, I tossed my bag to the lifeguard chair and pulled my shirt and pants off, kicking off my shoes. There was no one else in the room, so I ran the rest of the way to the pool, diving in fluently. I swam to the bottom and sat on the bottom, crossing my legs.

I thought for a minute, _Why was I so jealous that Luke kissed Annabeth?_

_I couldn't mean what I think it means, could it?_

_No, that would mean social suicide._

_But..? No. Just, no._

_And, besides, he only kissed her because he was drunk, and she probably was too._

_Nah, Annabeth would get drunk, she's too much of a goody-two-shoes._

_A snobby, uptight, prissy, beautiful, annoying, perfect goody-two-shoes._

_Hang on, beautiful? Perfect?_

I pushed off the bottom of the pool, shooting up out of the pool.

'No,' I whispered, swimming over to the ladder. 'No, no, no, no, no. You do not like Annabeth! No!' I pulled myself up and out of the pool and made my way over to the male locker rooms to get a towel and dry myself off, and probably change my soaking boxers.

I roughly ran the towel through my hair, letting it soak up the water, then tied it around my waist. Looking through my locker for a spare change of underwear, I felt pressure on the other side of the open locker door beside me. I pulled my head back, looking past the barrier that was between me and the other person.

Luke was leaning up against the red locker beside mine, smirking.

'What's wrong, man?' he asked, taking a seat on the bench behind me. 'I heard your little spat out there.'

'Nothing, dude,' I said, shaking my head. I pulled my soaking pants off under the towel and pulled on dry ones, keeping the towel wrapped around my waist.

'You like Annabeth?' he asked, ignoring my last statement. 'Well, I must say, that isn't a surprise, she's pretty hot.'

I closed the locker and went outside to grab my pants; Luke got up and followed me.

'Okay, so maybe I like Annabeth, so what?' I shrugged, walking around to the opposite side of the pool.

'Nothing,' he also shrugged. 'Just a good little piece of information to know.'

I picked up my pants and turned to face him, raising an eyebrow.

'Okay, does that mean we're... good?'

'When were we ever not good?' he walked past me, hitting me on the back brotherly and walking out through the big red doors, muttering, 'Just good to know.'

* * *

**Did you liiiike it.?  
**

**Okay, I need to ask you guys a questionn.!  
In the reviews can you please answer:  
**

**Which is the _best_ and which is the _worst_ chapter(s)?**

**This is just so I can make it more like the ones you want and less like the ones you don't want.  
**

**And I'm also writing a multi-chapter one-shot called String and Clay Beads, so watch out for that.!  
**

**Aaaaand I've also got another FanFic: Demigirl: On a Quest. So check that out if you want to :)**

**PEACE.!**

**~FanGirl2412**


	9. Chapter Nine: Annabeth

**Hey there, Friendship.!**

**Okay, I don't feel like talking much, so straight to the Shout-Outs.!:**

**- Lauren1996007: For Following, Favouriting and Reviewing.!**

**- GracieLou12: For Following.!**

**- mememu98: For Following.!**

**- TinyRules: For Favouriting.!**

**- That Aluusive Kid: For Reviewing.!**

**- Donakiko: For Reviewing.!**

**- Pokemonchen: For Reviewing.!**

**- envelope123: For Reviewing.!**

**- imbetterthanyou238: For Reviewing.!**

**- monica8807: For Reviewing.!**

**- ReadingGurl07: For Reviewing.!**

**- Posiedonkid: For Favouriting and Follow.!**

**- Daughter of Artemis and Cahill: For Favouriting.!**

**I luurrrve you all so much.!  
And just so you know, this story hasssssss:**

**- 32 Reviews**

**- 32 Followers**

**- and 15 Favourites**

**ERMERGERD.! Thank you all so much.!**

**~FanGirl2412**

* * *

**High School Hostages**

**Chapter Nine: Annabeth POV  
**I was leaning up against the wall outside of my English class when Thalia came up and threw her back against the wall also, resting her head on my shoulder.

'What's wrong?' I asked, keeping my eyes glued to the hallway.

'Ugh, it's that annoying Emo kid again,' she scoffed. Ah, boy troubles.

'What did he do?' I continued.

'Just his mere existence is enough, isn't it?' she whined shaking her head on my shoulder.

'Sure, honey. Whatever you want,' I sighed; her head shot up and she studied my face.

'Hmm, so what's wrong?' she asked, walking out to stand in front of me.

'Wha-?' I snapped back to what was happening, tearing my glance away from the corridor to her.

'You, and the zoning out. What's up with that?'

'Me?' I asked innocently. 'I'm fine.'

'Right.'

'Right,' I pulled on a small smile, for her sake.

I didn't know what it was, but I had this... _feeling_; just a hunch that something _bad_ was going to happen. It felt like some evil spirit was constantly breathing down my neck, whispering in my ear, '_Watch out, Annabeth. Bad, bad luck for you._' I hadn't had much good luck lately; maybe it had something to do with that.

Just then, the teacher opened the door and the class reluctantly flooded inside.

I was tapping my pen against my book, only half-listening to the teacher's lecture on memoirs. My hunch felt a lot stronger, and I felt some tension growing in the air.

Then, suddenly, the bell started frantically ringing in a sharp on-off fashion, signalling an emergency. After a few seconds, a horn started to sound.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Reeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooow reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooo oooooooow._

At first, the class did nothing. Thalia and I looked at each other questioningly, thinking it would probably be a drill.

'Students, please stay calm,' the teacher said over the surrounding noise. 'Please get under your desk or against the closest wall and stay as quiet as you can until further instructions are given.'

Thalia and I got under our desks, staying silent and baffled, as were the rest of the class. I looked around at the other students and spotted Silena Beaureguard, who was sitting against the wall that spilt the room from the corridor. Her glance met mine and she mouthed, '_What's happening?'_ I just shrugged and turned to Thalia.

'Hey, what's happening?' I whispered harshly to her.

'I don't know, but I don't think it's a drill,' she whispered back, worried expression growing on her face. 'I should've just stay at the tree.'

'What tree?' I asked, still whispering. I hadn't heard anything about a tree before.

'Don't worry,' she said, waving it off. 'Where's the teacher?'

No one had noticed that the teacher had left, and no more instructions had been given. Panic rose up inside of me. What were we going to do?

We hadn't trained for a situation like this.

I crawled out from underneath the desk and stood up, ignoring the pull that Thalia performed on my leg.

'Annabeth, are you _insane_?' she whispered. 'There could be an axe-murderer for all you know and you're not making yourself scarce.'

I ignored her plea and turned around slowly, much to the confusion of the other students. I ignored a few more '_What is she doing?_' and _'What if she gets hurt?_''s as I turned a full 360o. When I found nothing out of the ordinary, I walked cautiously over to the window, which showed the empty corridor.

I dodged a few stray hands and feet, and almost got to the window before I saw something move on the other side of the glass. I stopped right in front of the window and put my hand tentatively on it before a face abruptly popped up, scaring the daylights out of me.

'Ahhhhh!' I screamed, almost falling over backwards. Standing on the other side of the glass was someone in a scary clown mask, and lifting it up to reveal himself, I found out it was Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll's older brother.

'TRAVIS!" I yelled, banging on the glass with my fist. He laughed inaudibly, much to the outrage of myself. He came around to the door and entered the classroom, still laughing.

'Why are you here, it's a lockdown?' Piper, who was crouching under a desk right near the door, asked him.

'Teacher's gone,' he shrugged. 'I got bored, needed to prank someone.'

I punched him in the arm, annoyed. He rubbed his arm softly, 'Totally worth it.'

'Well I'm going to find out what's going on,' Thalia said, emerging from under the desk. She retrieved her bag as she came out and made her way to the door, pulling me along by the arm when she got to me.

* * *

**Okay, so I have literally not stopped coughing all week, and it's getting on everyone's nerves...**

**including mine...  
and I'm like, 'I can't stop this shit from happening!'**

**But I have to stop: otherwise I can't go to the movies this afternoon  
Cos I'll just annoy everyone in the theater  
Just like I've been annoying everyone in all of my classes this week...**

**Anyway, I'll go now, so I don't bore you to death...**

**Love you all :)  
PEACE.!**

**~FanGirl2412**


	10. Chapter Ten: Thalia

**WEEEEEEEEEWHHHH.!**

**Okay, so I watch Slender on TobyGames  
Aw, freakin' shiet.**

**Okay, on a happier, less scary note: SHOUT OUTS.!**

**- hungergamesandpjo: For Favouriting and Following.! (Awesome username BTDubbs.!)**

**- BlackRoses1228: For Following.!**

**- Avatar TophBeifong: For Following.!**

**- Spazthe1st: For Following.!**

**- dw910: For Favouriting.!**

**-Pokemonchen: For Reviewing.!**

**- Vyvyvavoom: For Reviewing.!**

**- Donakiko: For Reviewing.! (And thank you, I'm feeling much better now :) )**

**- monica8807: For Reviewing.!**

**- Posiedonkid: For Reviewing.!**

**Still loving you all.!**

**~FanGirl2412**

* * *

**High School Hostages**

**Chapter Ten: Thalia POV  
**I crawled out from under the desk, determined to find out what was going on. Dragging Annabeth by the arm, we made our way towards the principal's office. She wriggled her arm from my clutch and walked beside me, obviously not impressed by my vigilant idea.

We rounded a corner and moved down corridor after corridor. We went around another corner, almost at the principal's office , when I saw a figure emerge from the other end of the hallway. Annabeth must've seen it too, because she grabbed my arm and pulled me back behind the wall. I looked cautiously around the corner, seeing if I could get a better view of the figure.

Next thing I knew I heard Annabeth scream and we were being manhandled into a broom-closet.

'Hey!' I thrashed on the door. 'HEY! LET US OUT!'

Light flooded into the room momentarily and I caught a glimpse of a burly man in a leather jacket who had a scar on the bottom left corner of his lip.

When the door slammed shut once more, it felt a lot roomier in the closet.

'Annabeth?' I whispered. 'Annabeth, are you in here?'

As the silence drew out, I came to the conclusion that they'd taken her. _Great_, I thought. I pulled my phone out of my bag and scrolled through my contacts. After about a minute of mumbling names and contemplating whether or not I should call this person or that, I touched Nico's name on the screen. I held the phone up to my ear, listening to the beeps and boops while the phone rang on the other end.

'Thalia! What's up guuuuuuurl?' he sang, obviously trying to make a good situation out of a bad one.

'Not a time for jokes, di Angelo,' I moaned, becoming more panicked. 'Okay, serious time: where are you right now?'

'Under a desk in my science classroom: something about a lockdown and a murderer.'

'Right, you know the murderer part? Someone locked me in a broom-closet. Come get me out?'

'Why'd you leave your classroom?'' he asked, suddenly anxious.

'Nevermind that!' I urged. 'Please come get me out.' My voice was whiny and desperate.

'Fine,' he sighed. 'Where are you?'

'I told you; in a broom-closet.'

'So what: I'm meant to search every broom-closet in the entire school?'

'Yes! No, that'd take too long. I'm in the one right near the principal's office. Please, please, please come get me.'

I heard some whispers on the other end of the phone, probably Nico trying to con Percy into going with him, then he sighed and answered me.

'Fine, I'll come.'

'Thank you, thank you, thank you,' I made a 'Thank you God' sign then said, 'I owe you one, Nico.'

I pressed the red 'End Call' button on my phone, sighing and sitting down, trying my best to avoid the brooms that threatened to fall down if touched. I kicked on the door a few more times, trying to draw attention to myself so someone could get me out of there. Probably not the smartest idea, because after fifteen minutes of rhythmic kicking, someone banged on the door on the other side and said, 'Shut up!' I cowered back against a shelf, defeated.

I must've dozed off for the gods know how long, but I was awakened by a commotion just outside the door. I heard grunts and some fists against faces, so I assumed it was someone there the rescue me. Next thing I knew, the room was full of light and a silhouette was standing triumphantly in the doorway.

'Nico?' I asked while shading my eyes, still a little bit blind from the sudden light.

There was a short pause before he said, 'You know it.'

I sighed a sigh of relief and fell back against the shelf, starting to laugh half-heartedly. Nico held out a hand which I took it gratefully and he hauled me up. It was a good moment, until Percy ruined it.

'Guys,' he interrupted. I tell you, Percy is the _most_ oblivious human being ever, 'Something's _very_ wrong.' He was hauling along the guy that must've been guarding the closet; it looked like the same guy who took Annabeth. He was unconscious, and Percy pulled him into the closet, closing the door cautiously behind him.

'Wrong like how?' I asked, reluctantly letting go of Nico's hand.

'Like teachers gone, biker guys taking over the school; you know, all that good stuff,' he shrugged.

My eyes widened at a wild thought. 'They took Annabeth,' I whispered.

'What?' Percy's eyes also widened, expression becoming panicked.

'They took Annabeth,' I said a bit louder, but a lot more frantically.

* * *

**HOSTAGESSSS.!**

**Ten Chapters.!? ERMERGERRRRRD.!**

**Okay, so, like I said, I'm feeling better now.  
And I DID get to go to the movies yesterday to see Step Up 4  
Anyone else seen it.? My favourite part was in the final dance bit where Moose showed up :3  
Sorry if I just spoiled it for anyone...  
**

**I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU ALL.!**

**PEACE.!**

**~FanGirl2412**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Nico

**SURPRISEEEEE.!**

**Okay, so the surprise was two chapters in one day...  
Yay...?  
I seriously _just_ uploaded Chapter 10.  
And here's chapter ELEVEN.!**

**~FanGirl2412**

* * *

**High School Hostages**

**Chapter Eleven: Nico POV  
**I was under the bench in Science with Percy when Thalia called.

'Thalia! What's up guuuuuuurl?' I sang through the phone, trying to make her laugh.

'Not a time for jokes, di Angleo,' she moaned. Okay, no laughing then. After a short, uncomfortable pause, she said, 'Okay, serious time: where are you right now?'

I looked around myself: in a room with a bunch of scared teenagers during a lockdown and practically peeing myself.

'Under a desk in my science classroom: something about a lockdown and a murderer.'

'Right, you know the murderer part? Someone locked me in a broom-closet. Come get me out?'

I thought about it for a few seconds before realised that for her to be in a broom-closet, she would had to leave her classroom.

'Why'd you leave your classroom?'

'Nevermind that!' she panicked. 'Please come get me out.'

I looked around frantically, as if a miracle would appear then and there.

'Fine,' I sighed. 'Where are you?' I rubbed my temple with my free hand, frustrated with the decision I'd just made.

'I told you; in a broom closet.'

_Yeah, _I thought, _because that information helps._

'So what: I'm meant to search every broom-closet in the entire school?'

'Yes! No, that'd take too long. I'm in the one right near the principal's office. Please, please, please come get me.'

I covered the microphone and looked over to Percy.

'Perce, we have to go,' I shook him out of the nap he was taking.

'Wha-?' he asked, rubbing his eyes.

'It's Thalia, she's trapped in a broom-closet.'

'Why don't you go get her? You're the one who likes her,' he moaned, rolling over.

'You're her cousin,' I hissed.

'Fine,' he scoffed, sitting up.

'Thank you,' I sighed. Then to Thalia, 'Fine, I'll come.'

'Thank you, thank you, thank you,' she sighed. 'I owe you one, Nico.'

_Damn straight, you owe me one,_ I thought.

I crawled out from under the bench and hauled Percy out, grabbing my bag out with my other hand.

'Grab your bag too, Perce,' I told him. When he gave me a puzzled look I said, 'You never know when you might need something that's inside of it.'

He picked up his bag and we left the classroom, much to the confusion of the rest of the class.

We walked down a hundred hallways, slowly getting closer and closer to the principal's office. We passed Travis Stoll as we were walking past the library, and he was carrying a scary clown mask, probably from the shipping container full of costumes.

'What are you doing with that?' Percy gestured to the mask Travis was holding.

'Oh, this?' he held it up for us to see. 'Just pranking Thalia and Annabeth's class.'

'Annabeth?' Percy asked. 'She was with Thalia?'

'Yeah, until they stormed out of the room,' he smirked; quite obviously proud of himself.

'Stormed out?' I questioned. Travis just shrugged and kept walking, mask in hand.

'Dude, we have to find them,' Percy said, starting to jog in the direction of the principal's office. I caught up to him and stopped him.

'Hang on, why the sudden interest?' I asked, grabbing his arm to pull him to a stop.

'What is Annabeth's with her?' he urged, keen to keep running.

'Oh, I see how it is,' I scoffed.

'Whatever, man,' he interrupted. 'Either way: they're both potentially in danger, and for all we know we're the only ones who know about it.'

I couldn't deny that he was right, I let go of his arm and he turned and continued to run and I followed him.

As we rounded yet another corner, Percy pulled me back behind a wall.

'What?' I whispered. 'What's there?'

'Some sort of... guard, I guess,' he mumbled.

'Well, let's beat him up then!'I urged, trying to round the corner once more. But Percy pulled me back again.

'No, Nico. We can't just go in unprepared: that guy would deck both of us in a second.'

I looked around frantically, feeling like I was simply out of options. Then, I spotted a door: a door that I hadn't noticed before.

A door to the sports supplies.

'Percy, over here,' I whispered, pulling him over to the door. I opened it cautiously, very aware that something dangerous could be on the other side. When I found the coast was clear, I reached in and grabbed the first two things that seemed the most dangerous.

I pulled out two wooden baseball bats.

'You ready?' I asked Percy as I handed him one of the bats.

He let out an exasperated sigh, 'Ready as I'll ever be.'

We ran around the corner, towards the guard, before either of us could lose our nerve. Percy went in for the first shot, hitting the guy square in the head. After a few more hits, I have to say that the guy was just lucky that the bats weren't metal; although that probably would have made the job a lot faster. He was unconscious, so we dragged him out of the way of the door and I opened it, as the guard had carelessly left it unlocked; so, really, he should've seen this coming.

Light flooded the room as I opened the door, and I found a cowering figure on the ground.

'Nico?' the figure asked, shading its eyes from the light.

After a short pause, and running through a million phrases in my head, I said:

'You know it.'

The figure sighed in relief and laughed slightly. I held my hand out to let them up and when I pulled them to their feet, I found it was Thalia.

_Oh, thank the gods, _I thought.

It was a good moment, until Percy ruined it.

'Guys,' he interrupted. I tell you, that guy knows how to ruin the mood. 'Something's very wrong.' He hauled the unconscious guard into the closet that Thalia just came out of and closed the door softly behind him.

'Wrong like how?' Thalia asked, letting go of my hand; much to my disappointment.

'Like teachers gone, biker guys taking over the school; you know, all that good stuff,' he shrugged.

Thalia's eyes widened as she whispered, 'They took Annabeth.'

'What?' Percy's eyes also widened, a panicked expression growing on his face.

'They took Annabeth,' she said, just a bit louder this time, but a lot more frantically.

* * *

**Finally, some action.!**

**I feel like I should reveal my name, seeing as we're now eleven chapters in and I pronounce us all Interwebz friends :)**

**PEACE.!**

**~Reanna xx**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Percy

**I LOVE YOU ALL.!**

**Got great reviews for the last two chapters :)  
So here's another one; it took me forever to write the tiniest amount, because I spent the whole afternoon talking to Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute...  
**

**To show you all how much I love you:  
SHOUTOUT TIME.!**

**- The Nesphuris: For Following.!**

**- Athena's Wise Owl: For Following and Favouriting.! (Awesome username BTDubbs.!)**

**- Puppylove77: For Following.!**

**- lovinbooks10: For Favouriting and Reviewing.! (Action action ACTION.! I'm actually realoly bad at writing action scenes :L, I hope they turn out well.!)**

**- handle-with-special-care: For Following.!**

**- SweetGirl99: For Favouriting, Following and Reviewing.! (Why, thank you :$ and here you are.!)**

**- doglover200: For Following, Favouriting and Reviewing.! (I'm glad you like the story.! I'm sorry some of them didn't make sense, I actually don't proof-read my stories, so I don't pick out grammatical errors.)**

**- Bellesong: For Following.!**

**- Donakiko: For Reviewing.! (And I know it sucks XL. Rhiona is an awesome name.! I feel like we're besterest internet friends 'cause we know each other's names.! You're welcome.!)**

**- Mighty Ruler of [Gummi Bears]: For Reviewing.! (I love that name.! Now we're besterest internet friends too.! YAY.!)**

**- Electric Storm Surge: For Following and Favouriting.!**

**- Ilovepercabeth1234: For Following.!**

**- Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute: For Following and Reviewing.!**

**- Pokemonchen: For Reviewing.! (Maybe she is ;) )**

**- monica8807: For Reviewing.!**

**Once again, still lovin' you all :)**

**As of posting this chapter, I have:**

**- 46 Reviews**

**- 46 Followers**

**- 21 Favourites**

**- and almost 7,000 Views (6,944).**

**HELL freakin' YEAH.!**

**Back to the subject of me not proof-reading my chapters; if you would like to do that for me and help me improve my chapters, email me: missteenspirit13 **

**~Reanna**

* * *

**High School Hostages**

**Chapter Twelve: Percy  
**'They took Annabeth,' Thalia whispered, her eyes widening.

I felt a panic take over me. _Who took Annabeth? Where'd they take her? What are they going to do with her?_ So many questions ran around like crazed ants in my mind.

'What?' I asked, feeling like my eyes were going to pop out of my skull.

'They took Annabeth,' she said frantically.

I ran over to where I'd laid the baseball bat, picking it up and swinging it around a couple of times.

'Okay, okay,' I said, trying to psych myself into coming up with a plan, jumping up and down slightly.

'Okay?' Thalia shrieked. 'You think this is _okay_?'

Nico put a reassuring arm around her shoulders, which she shrugged off impatiently; eyes boring into me.

'Hey,' I said defensively. 'I never said that the kidnapping of Annabeth was okay! I don't see you trying to come up with a plan.'

'I'm out,' she sighed, holding her hands up. She turned and stomped off in the opposite direction the Nico and I had come.

'Couldn't have thought up of a better solution!' I shouted at her, storming off back the way I'd come.

'Guys!' Nico whined. 'What about Annabeth?'

'I'LL FIND HER!' Thalia and I yelled simultaneously.

I stomped off towards the pool, bat in hand. It was an impulse: to go towards to pool, when I was sad, stressed or angry.

As I passed classroom after classroom, each filled with gawking teenagers. I earned strange look after strange look, being the only person trudging around in the empty corridors.

As I passed yet another classroom, I felt something tug on my arm, pulling me into an empty room. I went to scream but something sticky covered my lips.

Yeuck, now I had someone's sweaty palm over my mouth; I have to eat with that, you know.

'Shhh,' a voice shushed.

_That voice sounds familiar, _I thought. The person sat me down in an office chair and turned me around to face them, removing their hand from my mouth.

'Rachel?' I asked, seeing her curly red hair before seeing her face.

'No, I'm an axe-murderer,' she joked sarcastically.

'Hey,' I laughed nervously and shrugged; not wanting to stuff up the first time we'd spoken since we'd broken up. 'We're in a lockdown, you never know.'

She also laughed nervously, 'Hah, yeah I guess.'

After a long, awkward silence, she said, 'Look, Percy, I—.'

' -Don't,' I cut her off; holding a hand out to signal to her to stop. 'Just, let's be friends.'

'Sounds good,' she smiled. Her expression then became concerned, 'So, what _is_ going on out there?' She gestured to the door.

'Not much,' I replied, rubbing the back of my neck. 'I'd watch out for biker dudes if I were you though.'

'Biker dudes?' her brow furrowed, confused.

'Yeah, they took Annabeth and Thalia.'

'Oh, gosh, are they okay?' Rachel was seriously the only person I knew in this entire school who said 'gosh'.

'Uh, we found Thalia,' I said, starting out with the good news. 'But they've still got Annabeth.'

She put a hand over her mouth, shocked.

'I was just on my way to find her!' I defended, just to make sure she wasn't judging me that I was in here instead of out there looking for Annabeth.

'I bet,' she said absent-mindedly, without sarcasm. She shook her head, putting herself back in the present, 'We have to go find her.' She got up abruptly, heading for the door.

'No,' I said, grabbing her by the arm, 'I wouldn't want to put you in danger, Rach.'

I didn't tell her about the telepathic competition Thalia and I were having to see who could find Annabeth first. Thalia would shun me all the way to the Underworld if I found her with help; especially from Rachel.

Rachel sighed, shaking her arm from my grasp, 'Annabeth would do the same for me.'

She walked towards the door once more, but I didn't stop her this time:

I went with her.

* * *

**Pretty bad chapter, I know**

**Sorry, I got distracted .**

**How are you all.? I'm feeling a lot better now, thank you for all the well wishes :)  
I also aced my maths exam: 100% WOOHOO.!**

**Also: I have a One-Shot called String and Clay Beads  
I'm not sure if I mentioned it already...**

**PEACE.!**

**~Reanna**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Annabeth

**I'M BAAAACK.!**

**Okay, so this'll be sort of a short chapter; a filler chapter, if you will.**

**Please read the Author's Note from last chapter, it will explain a lot :)**

**SHOUT OUTS.!**

**- Creamoe: For Following.!  
**

**- potterblacklupin-4ever: For Favouriting.!**

**- buzzsaw1: For Following and Favouriting.!**

**- doglover200: For Reviewing.! (Don't worry, I will.!)**

**- cupcakeluver111: For Reviewing.!**

**Still looking for a proof-reader :)**

**~Reanna**

* * *

**High School Hostages**

**Chapter Thirteen: Annabeth  
**I was pulled out of the broom-closet where I was with Thalia and a potato bag placed forcefully over my head. I screamed as loud as I could, but I doubted that anyone except the guy dragging me could hear me; most of the sound being muffled by the bag.

After a few minutes of me struggling and resisting the manhandling of my body, I heard a door open roughly and I was shoved into a chair; which started to roll on my impact. The chair was stopped abruptly, causing me to jolt and almost fall out of it. Someone ripped the bag off my head, taking some of my hair with it; and I was faced by five burly biker men, all with _very_ mean looking faces.

I bit back a scream and felt fear creeping up my throat, clogging it up with tears. I shook it off temporarily and built up all the courage I could conjure.

'Uh, hi,' I stumbled, immediately regretting the decision to start talking.

A large man wearing a leather vest and jeans stepped forward and slapped me across the face with his Incredible-Hulk hand. I screamed slightly as the blood rushed to my stinging cheek, no doubt leaving a clear, red hand imprinted on my face. My eyes quickly filled with the tears that had been stuck in my throat a moment before, and it took all of my willpower not to let them spill over my eyelids. I bit my lip as the men laughed their malicious, evil laughs; pointing at me in all my weakness.

'You don't get to speak, girlie,' the man who slapped me grunted. He had a scar over his right eyebrow and tattoos up and down each of his arms and on his collarbones.

'Yeah, you got that right, Hughie,' another man chuckled behind him. This man was also wearing jeans, as well as a denim vest and a '_Hells Angels' _T-Shirt, with multiple tattoos on his arms.

They all got up from the desks they were perched upon and walked out of the room, but not with the one named 'Hughie' stick a strip of duct tape over my mouth and taping my upper body to the chair I was sitting on. The group watch him and me curiously, as if we were some strange creatures they were watching in a museum; then they all left, chuckling, once he'd finished taping me up.

As soon as they'd left the room, I started to let my tears run down my cheeks freely, flinching as some of them touched the mark on my face where Hughie had slapped me. I screamed through the duct tape.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHH.!' I let out multiple muffled screams that were a mix of terror, pain, sadness and weakness. I just felt fed-up.

Beaten.

Defeated.

I drooped my head and the tears continued to fall. I sniffed up the snot running out of my nose many times, wondering what would happen if someone came bursting through that door.

Nek Minit

When heard someone quietly open and close the door, I immediately snapped my head up, expecting to see another biker guy, or, gods forbid, Hughie.

_No, no, no,_ I begged some sort of higher power, squeezing my eyes as shut as they would go, _I never did _anything _wrong. Why are you punishing me?_

I flinched and snapped my eyes open at the sound of a body bumping a desk, seeing quite a strange team combination before me.

Thalia and Luke.

* * *

**Got my school's Cabaret tomorrow, which I'll be playing my violin in.. EXCITING.!**

**Still lovin' you all *Less than three***

**PEACE.!**

**~Reanna**


	14. Chapter Fourteen:Thalia

**I'm BAAAaaaaAAAACK.!**

**Okay so I'm gonna skip straight to Shout Out's for three reasons  
1. I need to go to sleep so that I can get up at 10 tomorrow morning (which will be a Sunday) and go see my dad.  
2. I don't have anything interesting to say, and  
3. I love you guys too much to postpone it :3**

**- Dansosen: For Following.!**

**- bookwormhk1: For Following, Reviewing and Favouriting.! (And cliffie because I like to keep you all in suspense, because I'm evil.! And I'm gmail. :) )**

**- the mighty who lock: For Following.!**

**- epicsilverbullet: For Following.!**

**- percabeth16: For Following.!**

**- kate childof athena: For Following and Reviewing.!**

**- That AllusiveKid: For Reviewing.!**

**- Pokemonchen: For Reviewing.!**

**- Awesome- It's a Girl Thing: For Reviewing.!**

**- monica8807: For Reviewing.!**

**- ZoeRose24: For Reviewing.!**

**- JuicyFruity39: For Reviewing.!**

**- wolvelover15: For Favouriting, Following and Reviewing.!**

**- Bluewater7: For Following.!**

**- hopesolofan: For Favouriting.!  
**

**- doglover200: For Reviewing.! ( I mention everyone who Favourites, Follows and Reviews, and I'm glad you got excited.! And I now pronounce us Internet Friends.! YAY.!)**

**- QudditchOlympianIvy DiAngelo: For Reviewing.!**

**- UltraCapp: For Favouriting, Following and Reviewing.! (ERMERGERRRD.! No one has ever made an account just to review for me before: THANK YOU.!)**

**Thank you to Kindelan Daughter of Athena and Pokemonchen for the awesome chats, much _appreesheeated_ :)**

**~Reanna**

* * *

**High School Hostages**

**Chapter Fourteen: Thalia  
**'I'll FIND HER!' Percy and I shouted in unison, the sound echoing through the empty hallways.

I stomped down the eerie corridors. You're probably thinking that the eerie part was that there was no one in the hallways; it was actually quite on the contrary.

The eerie part was that I could hear footsteps.

It was only one person, but they were definitely coming in my direction.

'Probably just Percy, crawling back to apologise,' I wondered aloud, honestly just trying to psych myself into thinking the footsteps were a good thing.

I hadn't realised I was subconsciously walking towards the sound of the footsteps until I rounded yet another corner, and the footsteps were loud and clear; not muffled like they'd been before. I'd been wandering aimlessly around the school; not focused as much on saving Annabeth as I'd like to have been. I could hear the footsteps coming around the corner at the other end of the hall. I panicked, looking around desperately for an escape.

I saw an entrance to a broom closet and shuddered: I was not going through that again.

Then I spotted a glass emergency exit door.

Without hesitation, I ran to the door, shoved it open and came out on the outside of the building all in one fluent movement.

'Ugh,' I sighed, throwing myself down onto the crisp, green grass. Then I remembered the footsteps: the reason why I commando-rolled out the door in the first place. I pulled back against the wall beside the door, peering through the glass to see who was making the noise.

I was crouched down, on my tippy-toes, back to the wall. Just as the person starts to walk into my view, I was pushed from behind. As I was standing on my tippy-toes, my balance was lost easily; leaving me sprawled out on the ground right in front of the glass, see-through door.

I catch a quick glance behind me, seeing the back of one Stoll brother running towards the other Stoll brother, who was hiding behind a corner. I cursed them both under my breath and shut my eyes tight; hoping the person walking past wasn't going to find me.

Fortunately, the footsteps walk straight past the door. I let out a sigh of relief; feeling like I had held my breath for an eternity and then some. Then, the footsteps started coming back towards me.

'No, no, no,' I whispered desperately, hoping that my ears were deceiving me and the person had actually kept walking to their original destination.

The door opened slightly, careful not to hit me. I looked up; shading my eyes from the sunlight.

'Luke?' I wondered aloud. Well, it could be worse.

'Thalia,' Luke replied, confirming that it was him. I moaned; pulling my hand away from my eyes and letting my cheek hit the grass.

'You're telling me,' he scoffed, reading my actions. He was good at that; observing what people do and say to determine what they're thinking about. He quite clearly knew I was thinking, _Ugh, not you: why you?_ I decided that was enough of the awkward silence, so I got up, retrieved by bag and walked through the door; pushing Luke out of my path.

'That was rude,' I heard him mutter.

'You're rude,' I not-so-muttered, still walking away from him. I heard him start walking at a leisurely pace behind me, not trying to catch up. I knew he was doing this just to annoy me, and that I should just ignore it, but it still didn't stop me from groaning inwardly.

'What are you even doing out of your classroom?' he asked. Pffft, like it was any of his business.

'I could ask the same about you,' I replied, shrugging.

'But I asked first,' he urged.

'Fine: I'm looking for Annabeth,' I said casually. 'She's been kidnapped. Now: you?

'Just got bored of the classroom,' he replied just as casually. 'But I could use a chill sesh. Want to help me find a classroom?'

I groaned again. Another thing about Luke: he was very straightforward. If he liked someone, or wanted to hang out with someone, he wouldn't beat around the bush, unlike _some_ people I knew.

I stopped and turned around to face him, 'Are you hitting on me Mr Castellan?'

He shrugged, 'Think of my offer how you want to, however that may be.'

I let him catch up to where I was standing, using the time to come up with a decision. When I finally came to grips with the fact that I _did_ actually want to go, I slouched and replied in a whiny voice, 'Fine.'

He just smiled and slid his arm through mine, which I retracted almost immediately. He looked at me questioningly, and I simply shook my head: sending him the message that I wasn't ready to be goody-goody buds yet. He got it loud-and-clear, looking ashamedly at the ground.

We walked around silently for a few minutes before stopping in front of a classroom which I recognised as my French classroom. Luke grabbed the door handle cautiously and pushed it down slowly, opening the door as quietly as he could.

We jumped stealthily into the classroom, moving around as quickly and quietly as we could towards a sofa that was across the other side of the room. Luke bumped a desk with his hip and swore.

It was then that I heard someone gasp and I noticed we were not alone in the room; there was someone else, taped up and crying.

Annabeth.

* * *

**I finished The Perks of Being a Wallflower  
I RECOMMEND IT TO EVERYONE.!**

**Okay, I really have to go now..**

**PEACE.!**

**~Reanna**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Nico

**Okay, I didn't expect to be writing so many chapters this week...  
But it probably won't be this much in the future.**

**I'm sorry the chapter are so short, I looked back on them today and realised how short they are, but  
DISTRACTIONS.! DISTRACTIONS EVERYWHERE.!**

**SHOUT OUTSS.! I love you all so much, I woke up to 29 emails of new Reviews, Followers and Favourites this morning; that's a new record :)**

**- Vivian Mejia Camacho: For Following.!**

**- livingwithobsessions: For Following, Reviewing and Favouriting.!**

**- twostar: For Following.!**

**- MellarkIsJHutch: For Following.!**

**- The-One-And-Only-Piper-McLean: For Following and Favouriting.!**

**- p3rf3ct-nightmare397: For Following and Favouriting.!  
**

**- Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute: For Reviewing.! (I'm not telling.! Except if you message me, then I'll tell you a twist I've got in store :3 )**

**- Pokemonchen: For Reviewing.!**

**- ButterflyFlyToMe: For Reviewing.! **

**- doglover200: For Reviewing.! ( I will name her Kennedy-Jade, and she will be mine :3 I will take good care of her.!)**

**- TrueGrimm: For Reviewing (Chapters 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13 & 14).! (Thank you.!)**

**- purpleelephants6260: For Following.!**

**- Charlieee1997: For Favouriting and Following.!**

**- Michelle Canada: For Following.!**

**INTERNET KISSES.! 3**

**~Reanna**

* * *

**High School Hostages**

**Chapter Fifteen: Nico  
**'But guys,' I whined. 'What about Annabeth?'

'I'LL FIND HER!' they shouted in unison, stomping off in opposite directions.

_Great_, I thought, _now who do I go after? My best friend or the girl I have the biggest liking towards?_

I decided that if I chose one, it would just anger the other; so I stayed put.

I planted my butt on the ground and slid back against the wall, pulling out my phoneto keep me company. I pressed on the 'Angry Birds' application, and started to play; reloading levels over and over to achieve the three stars I wanted.

I heard some people walking around, but though nothing of it; knowing I could rely on my trusty baseball bat if trouble happened to pass by.

I sat playing around on my phone for a while, before I felt a presence on either side of me.

I looked up and saw a Travis Stoll on my left, then Connor Stoll on my right, both leaning on the wall.

'We have a mission for you, Nico di Angelo,' Travis said. 'Should you choose to accept it.'

'Well,' I fake-contemplated. 'I'm in the middle of an "Angry Birds" marathon, but then again, I'm bored as hell; so I'm in.'

'Nice,' Connor awed, looking up at his brother. 'Okay then, follow us.'

I got up and followed them down several halls before anyone spoke.

'So, what's this "mission"?' I asked.

The both shrugged. 'We don't really have one,' Travis sighed. 'We were just bored and needed something to do.

'Oh,' I said, half disappointed that they didn't have something planned for me to do. 'So what are we going to do then.'

'Find someone to prank,' Connor said without thought. I guess pranking was sort of a second nature to these guys, they usually organised the Senior's graduating prank and were always pranking kids at parties and stuff.

We walked around to the south end of school and exited through the door; sticking to the wall once we were outside to avoid being seen by security cameras. We reached the corner and peeked around it; watching for any signs of suspicious activity.

After a minute, we were about to recoil back around the corner and move to the other side of the wall, when someone burst through the emergency exit door, almost commando-rolling onto the grass.

'Thalia?' I murmured. She pulled up against the wall next to the door she'd just burst through, peeking through the glass.

'Okay, your mission,' Travis said, talking quickly. ''Tis a simple one, but a classic.'

'I'm listening, I whispered, not thinking clearly.

'Go push Thalia in front of the door,' he finished hurriedly.

'Push Thalia?' I asked sceptically. 'I don't know, guys.'

'Fine,' Connor said, rounding the corner. 'Watch and learn, ladies.'

He crept down towards Thalia, keeping close to the wall. He went up behind her, and pushed her on her back; not roughly, just enough to make her lose her balance and sprawl out onto the grass in front of her.

Connor came running back to where we were base, but as he did, Thalia looked back. I quickly brought myself back around the corner, praying that she hadn't seen me. Id' have no chance with her if she found out I was involved with even such a petty agreement as this.

Connor came back to where we were and Travis high-fived him in congratulations.

'And that,' he exhaled, exhausted, 'is how you do it!'

I felt guilty leaving Thalia out there by herself, lying out on the grass.

But another look around the corner made me change my mind; and filled me up with rage.

Thalia

with Luke.

* * *

**Oooh, Nico's pissed..  
*we got a badass over here***

**I'm watching Big Brother, and they're revealing all their secrets...  
The guy with the dreads is a multi-millionaire  
Can't he at least get a haircut.?**

**And if you haven't read my Author's Note chapter, please do  
I'll be deleting it when I upload the next chapter.**

**PEACE.!**

**~Reanna**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Percy

**Heyyyyyy.!**

**Okay, this is going to be a pretty bad chapter...  
I don't know why, but I'm stressing  
And it's affecting my writing  
Maybe it's assignments...?  
Maybe I've been ****playing too much Slender...?  
I don't know.**

**SHOUT OUT.! aka: More people for me to love...**

**- All Things Magickal: For Following.!**

**- MellarkIsJHutch: For Following and Reviewing.! (Jasper, got it :) )**

**- a. 'x: For Favouriting.!**

**- oneHPloverandonePJlover: For Favouriting.!**

**- ultimatePJOfan : For Following.!**

**- Starla Daughter of Demeter: For Following and Reviewing.! **

**- love laugh percabeth: For Favouriting.! (BTDubbs, I love your username.!)**

**- Fianna Hira: For Following.!**

**- Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute: For Reviewing.!**

**- ZoeRose24: For Reviewing.! (DREAM.! I'll have to remember that.!)**

**- Pokemonchen: For Reviewing.! (Who doesn't want a badass Nico as a sidedish!?)**

**- doglover: For Reviewing.!**

**- Paula Alexandra: For Reviewing.! (I have to, I'm sorry.!)**

**LOVE TO YOU ALL.! 3**

**~Reanna xx**

* * *

**High School Hostages**

**Chapter Sixteen: Percy  
**Rachel and I walked down corridor after corridor, and my feet were getting tired. I was following her, and I simply assumed that she knew where she was going; she seemed pretty definitive in her actions.

'Uh, Rach?' She whipped her head around to face me, sending her red curls flying. 'Do have any clue where we're going?'

She just shrugged and turned back around, 'Intuition.'

'Hmm,' I mumbled, shrugging the slight idea I had off. We continued to walk down halls. Left turn, right, turn, straight. Then I heard the familiar crackling of static, coming from the PA system.

Rachel and I stood dead in our tracks, frightened by the sudden noise. Then someone started talking; a deep, gruff voice.

'Everyone to the cafeteria, now,' the voice said. 'Or else.'

I didn't know what the 'or else' was, but I didn't want to stick around to find out.

I started charging forward, running into Rachel and then pulling her along behind me.

'Rachel... C'mon... I can't keep pulling you along!' I urged, looking momentarily back at her.

She was frozen in shock; only her legs moving because I was dragging her.

I stopped running and turned to face her. Her expression was frozen in fear, and she was mumbling incoherently.

'Rachel, what is wrong?' I begged, wanting her to work with me, not against me.

'They're... not... can't,' was all I caught of her murmurs . Then she suddenly shook her head, pulling her mind out of her state of shock. 'C'mon, we'd better go to the cafeteria,' she said, as if I hadn't just practically dragged her a hundred yards.

She started to run in the general direction of the cafeteria, and I followed in pursuit; more confused and suspicious as ever.

Rachel burst through the main cafeteria door, causing a stir inside the room. Almost every pair of eyes turned on us, including the eyes of our captors.

There was five of them, all standing on the table that the jocks usually eat at; where _I_ usually eat.

All five of them had their eyes glued on Rachel and I, but they quickly lost interest and started eyeing off the rest of the room.

I looked around desperately to see if I could find anyone that I could recognise.

_Okay, _I noted mentally, _Nico, Jason, Grover, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Nico's sister Bianca, Silena and Beckendorf, _all of these names ran through my mind as I spotted the faces to match them, but it still felt incompletes. Who was missing?

Well, I couldn't see Luke anywhere, which sent a shiver down my spine.

Thalia was MIA, which would be certain to make Nico panic.

It was so obvious, why didn't I think of it before? How could I forget?

Annabeth was still missing; which meant one of two things:

Either no one had found her,

Or something much, much worse; which I didn't even want to think about.

* * *

**Bad chapter, I know... Please, don't hate me.!**

**IT'S THE STRESS.!**

**Who's POV do you want to see it in, other than the regular characters; and other than Rachel, because I have a surprise in store for her, and I don't want to give it away.!**

**PEACE.!**

**~Reanna xx **


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Annabeth

**High School Hostages**

**Chapter Seventeen: Annabeth**  
'Oh, gods, Annabeth!' Thalia cried, seeing me in this state. She ran over to me, jumping and dodging all the desks and chairs in her path. Then I heard static overt the PA system.

'Everyone to the cafeteria, now,' a voice I could only recognize as Hughie said. 'Or else.'

Thalia, who'd stopped dead in her tracks, looked up at me. I shot her my best 'Go, run!' expression, but she refused.

'Luke!' she called back to him, just as he was about to walk out the door. Unfortunately for him, she looked back just has he turned the doorknob.

'LUKE CASTELLAN.!' she screamed, her voice full of rage. 'What do you _think_ you're doing?'

His expression dropped as he realised the mistake he'd made. He pointed to the door, 'He said we had to go.'

'And leave Annabeth, helpless and terrified?' she begged, her eyes filling up with tears. 'She is my best friend; and you can't even stop to consider what that man-' she pointed towards the PA speaker '- would do to her if we leave her here?'

She looked back to me, tears now rolling down her cheeks. I'd never seen Thalia get this emotional before; it made me very upset. My eyes also welled up, and massive tears started to flow down my face. I winced as the tears hit the spot where Hughie had slapped me, and Thalia grew more concerned. She closely observed my face, ignoring the fact that Luke was still standing at the door. Thalia's eyes grew wide, catching sight of the red handprint on my cheek that was becoming more and more noticeable.

'He hit you,' she whispered, letting more tears dribble out of her eyes as her eyeliner and mascara continued to run. 'Luke,' she turned back to where he stood, 'they hit Annabeth.'

He remained silent for a second, letting the information set in. Then he started to charge towards Thalia and me, knocking down every chair and desk that stood in his path. He, too, was silently crying. When he reached us, he knelt down next to Thalia and embraced her in a meaningful hug. She cried into his shoulder, and after a few seconds, he whispered something into her ear. She pulled back from the hug and nodded, looking intently into his eyes. Then she looked over to me.

'We're here to rescue you,' she sighed, as she finally stopped crying. I willed my tears to stop flowing, and, eventually, they did. Thalia pulled the duct tape off my lips carefully; the glue had partly deteriorated from my salty tears. Luke hopped up and found the end of the duct tape that bound me to the office chair I was sitting on. Once he'd completely finished pulling it off and had kneeled next to Thalia again, I let my mouth form into a wide grin.

'Thank you both so much,' I said, and leaned in to hug both of them at once. I held them for a few seconds, then pulled back.

'Now, you both have to leave,' I said, with dire urgency.

'No way,' Thalia said firmly. 'If we go, you're coming with us.'

I shook my head solemnly, 'No. If I go and they catch me, we'll all be in some serious trouble. You two have to go to the cafeteria, before it's too late.'

Thalia and Luke looked at each other, and silently agreed that I was right. They both stood up, and looked down at me.

'We'll come back for you,' Luke said with a certainty that I admired.

'Run,' I said, disregarding his statement; because I didn't want false hope. I couldn't afford to think that everything was going to be okay.

They turned and left the room silently, closing the door softly behind them. I lifted myself back onto the chair, trying to strategise the best position to put myself in so it didn't look too 'suspicioso' that I'd been relieved of my duct tape cocoon.

Just as I put my butt on the cushion, I heard the door creaking open once again. Thinking it was Thalia and Luke again, I stood up and made my way to the door to tell them that I'd be fine, and they needed to go and save themselves.

But as the door opened all the way, it quickly dawned on me that it wasn't Thalia and Luke entering the room.

Two men entered the room, both of which I didn't recognise. They didn't notice me at first, and I tried my very best to stand deadly still and not breathe.

'And if I do this right,' the tall, lean guy with a spiky, blue faux-hawk said. 'Bobby said I can get promotion. I hate this "freshman" gig.' This guy looked about eighteen, like he'd just graduated last semester.

'Man, I can't wait—,'the other guy stopped talking when he'd spotted me. This guy was short and chubby, but he had a thick black beard and a matching bushy afro.

Both men started stomping towards me, and before I could think, the tall one had me by my hair.

'Going somewhere, Barbie?'

* * *

**Okay, so I didn't put my A/N before the chapter started because I am super-dooper proud of this chapter, and I didn't want to delay the happiness and joy it would bring you all.**

**Do you guys like this chapter.? I do :3 (If I do say so myself)**

**So, sometime soon, I'd like to have a Google Hangout, which is where 10 people can have this one big video chat thingymajig.  
Anyone want to join.? Apply within.**

**SHOUT OUTS.!**

**- Deth2Barbie: For Favouriting, Following and Reviewing.! (I would love to make the chapters longer, but my brain is too hyperactive to stay concentrated on one thing for too long, especially if I can't think of what to write for the chapter. Seriously, I think I'm a bit ADHD...)**

**- Milocat: For Favouriting and Following.!**

**- CaitlinStephanie06: For Following.!**

**- ILikeMuffinz: For Reviewing.!**

**- CaPtAiNTeRoR: For Reviewing.! (I think you're gonna hate me later... Rachel isn't gonna turn out to be this nice... :L SORRY.! I'll keep her nice as long as possible.!)**

**- monica8807: For Reviewing.!**

**- cantbetamed5656: For Following.!**

**- twilightershay16: For Following and Favouriting.!.!**

**Also, I had a conversation with someone and they said that if you've never had Milo, you've never lived  
I can't find the conversation anywhere, so I don't know who sent me the message. If you sent me the message: SHOW YOURSELF.! We will have an ab fab conversation about all things Australian.!**

**Thank you all again for reading and doing what you do, I love your faces.! (PhillyD reference)**

**I've been watching waaay too much Whose Line Is It Anyway? Best show ever, you should watch it.**

**PEACE.!**

**~Reanna xx**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Luke

**Short chapter guys.!**

**So, I decided to write in Luke's POV for a filler, what do ya think.?**

**SHOUT OUTS.!**

**- ShatteredMirage: For Following and Favouriting.!**

**- .APHRODITE01: For Favouriting.!  
**

**- tani18: For Following and Reviewing.!**

**- love laugh percabeth: For Following.!**

**- Cookies-For-Cats22: For Following.!**

**- bluebleurulez92: For Favouriting, Following and Reviewing.! (Chapters 1, 4 and 7.)****  
**

**- Lexie Daughter of Athena: For Following and Reviewing.! (Why, thank you ;$)**

**- Summer may last forever: For Following and Favouriting.!**

**- CaPtAiNTeRoR: For Reviewing.! (Oh, thank the gods.!)**

**- TheAwesome101: For Reviewing.!**

**- Pokemonchen: For Reviewing.!**

**- ZoeRose24: For Reviewing.!**

**- livingwithobsessions: For Reviewing.! (Daaaaaaaaamn guuuuuuurl.!)**

**- JuicyFruity39: For Reviewing.! (It's okay, I will.!)**

**- That AllusiveKid: For Reviewing.!**

**:D Thanks everyyyoneeee.!**

**~Reanna**

* * *

**High School Hostages**

**Chapter Eighteen: Luke  
**'I am so, so, so, so, so sorry for what I did to you. Can you please forgive me? For Annabeth's sake?' I whispered quickly into Thalia's ear. She pulled back from the hug I'd embraced her in and nodded. I liked this side of Thalia: the side where she wasn't furious at me and she let me into her personal bubble.

She turned her glance to Annabeth, who had finally managed to contain her tears, and smiled.

'We're here to rescue you,' she sighed. I stood up and search for the end of the duct tape which attached her to the office chair. I started circling her while quietly removing the tape, taking extra precautions when I reached the parts that were stuck to her skin. Thalia had pulled the tape off her mouth, and when I sat down beside Thalia again, Annabeth grinned.

'Thank you both so much,' she said, pulling Thalia and I both into a hug. When she pulled back, she looked us straight in the eye. 'Now, you both have to leave.'

'No way,' Thalia stood her ground. 'If we go, you're coming with us.'

Annabeth shook her head, looking at the ground. 'No, if I go and they catch me, we'll all be in some serious trouble. You two have to go to the cafeteria, before it's too late.'

I looked at Thalia who looked back at me. We telepathically agreed that Annabeth was right, and that the best option was for us to escape.

'We'll come back for you,' I said, using the highest modality I could.

'Run,' Annabeth urged, ignoring my statement.

Thalia and I turned and left the room in silence, closing the door softly behind us and leaving Annabeth trapped inside.

'Which way should we go?' Thalia asked as we stood in front of the door. We had three options: left, right or straight. I could hear some chatter coming from the right:

'You know, I used to go here,' a voice said. 'Dropped out in the tenth grade though.'

'Same, it sucked ass,' another voice said. They were approaching quickly, so I grabbed Thalia and pulled her forward into the hallway.

'He-!' she protested, but I stuck my hand over her mouth.

'Shh shh shh,' I said. 'There's some guys coming around the right corner, we have to run.'

She nodded, seeming to understand; so I took her hand and we started running in the direction of the cafeteria.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know**

**Buuuut, I made a new One-Shot, called "Call Your Girlfriend" based on the song by Robyn/Erato.**

**PEACE.!**

**~Reanna xx**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Nico

**SHOUT OUTS.!**

**- ChristieLaurenn: For Following, Favouriting and Reviewing.!**

**- booklove: For Following.!**

**- Lexie Daughter of Athena: For Reviewing.!**

**- Guest: For Reviewing.! (My school year started, well, at the start of the year, because I live in Australia. I'm in the 9th grade: Our High School goes from grade 8-12 in my state. Just a few more weeks 'til holidays.!)**

**- Pokemonchen: For Reviewing.!**

**THANKS.!**

* * *

**High School Hostages**

**Chapter Nineteen: Nico  
**I heard the cafeteria doors burst open, and Percy and Rachel stood together in the entrance.

My immediate thought was: _No man, don't go down that path again._

All eyes turned their way, boring into them both. They stood there awkwardly, scanning the room to figure out what was going on. The biker guys that were standing on the tables quickly list interest in them both; so Rachel and Percy made their way towards the rest of us. Chatter started to rise in the crowd, and our captors became angered that they didn't have all of their hostage's attention.

'QUIET!' one of them, who I assumed was the leader, shouted. All of the students immediately shut their traps, creating a deafening silence.

The doors opened one again, but this time it wasn't latecomers.

'Ahh, our guest of honour is now here,' the leader chuckled evilly.

Being dragged by her long, blonde hair by a tall, lanky guy with a faux-hawk, was Annabeth. Her mouth was taped shut with a strip of thick, silver duct tape. Behind the tall guy was another guy: but he was almost the polar opposite of the first guy. This one was short and fat, and he had a thick black beard and matching bushy afro. They both jumped on the table, forcing Annabeth to jump up lamely, and pushed her down onto a chair which was conveniently set up beside the biker guys.

'Thank you, Benji and Christo,' a different guy said. This person looked like an elder version of the leader; perhaps the father of him. 'That was a spectacular duty you performed.' He started applauding, but no one else joined in.

'CLAP!' he shrieked, scaring the rest of us into clapping solemnly.

The look in Annabeth's eyes was one of pure terror. Her eyes darted left and right, desperate for an escape.

The leader jumped from the table he was standing on to one across the aisle, almost failing miserably.

'I'm am Hughie,' he introduced. 'But you may call me "Master". Understood?' Hughie had a slight accent, and he sounded a lot like Dr Phil. But when nobody replied that they understood, he became aggravated.

'_Understood?_' he asked more firmly. The crowd replied with a weak 'Yes, Master' and bowed their heads in fear.

'Now, it seems Barbie over here-,' he pointed roughly to Annabeth, who was crying quite openly, '-was wandering around the school during a lockdown. Now that isn't safe, is it?'

There were a few more weak 'Yes, Masters' before he continued to speak.

'You never know who might be in the school grounds. I mean, what if it's someone dangerous, like, oh, I don't know-,' he got right up next to Annabeth's ear before screaming deafeningly, '-_ME!?'_

Annabeth flinched viciously, almost falling off the chair. More tears continued to pour out of her blood-shot eyes. It hurt me to see her like this, even though we'd only really met last night. I glanced at my watch. 5.30pm; they must have turned all of the bells off. School was long over, and, with a quick glance I noticed that the sun was quickly setting.

I tuned out of Hughie's angry ranting and looked around the room, searching for a sign of safety.

It was only then that I realised Thalia was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

I**'m so sorry for all the crappy chapter lately, I'm super-stressed and I have my mind on other things...!**

**I have a new SYOC out called "Three's A Crowd, Four's A Quest', so check that out if you want and, well, SYOC.!**

**PEACE.!**

**~Reanna**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Thalia

**High school Hostages**

**Chapter Twenty: Thalia  
**Luke and I had been running aimlessly around the school when I'd just stopped.

_Thalia! _My internal voice screamed. _Keep going! Why the hell are you stopping_?

I suddenly felt myself become distant, like I wasn't in my own body.

Then I passed out for the second time that day.

* * *

_I was a ghost; an ominous presence watching another person's experience. _

_I was set into the gym, perched on top of the basketball hoop. I stared in horror as a tatter-clothed Annabeth was dragged into the centre of the basketball court._

'_No!' she screamed desperately, pulling and fighting against the clutch of two burly biker men. A tall, skinny boy dragged one of the chairs from the cafeteria across the waxed floor. He placed it in front of where Annabeth was hopelessly struggling, and the two burly men forced her to sit. One last fat kid came through the doors, carrying a roll of duct tape. He strolled casually to where the three men and Annabeth were, and then followed some hushed orders spoken by one of the bigger guys. Sticking the end of the duct tape to the back of the chair, he started to circle Annabeth, wrapping her in a thick cocoon of tape. She'd kept quiet for most of this time, but there was practically steam coming out of her ears. All four men turned to leave the way they had come, and had almost reached the door when Annabeth spoke out._

'_You won't get away with this!' she screamed, her voice cracking and raspy. One of the men stopped and tensed. He clenched his fists and his shoulders tightened. I felt the ghost of myself float down next to Annabeth, standing up next to her. I put a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up in my direction, shooting me a confused look. It was then I realised she probably wouldn't be able to see me._

'_YOU WANNA BET?' The tense guy turned around and started to storm towards Annabeth and me. Spit came flying out of his mouth and his footsteps were furious and heavy. When he reached Annabeth, her grabbed her neck; choking her. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette lighter, flicking the flame in front of her face. Her teary eyes, full of fear, displayed a reflection of the flame which she was being teased with. _

_Then she blew the flame out._

_It must have taken all the breath she could manage; breath she couldn't afford to lose. Her face was bordering on purple, as the blood rushed to her oxygen-deprived brain. _

_One more biker had entered the room, and was watching on excitedly as he held a bottle of Milwaukee's Best. _

_The guy strangling Annabeth pulled his lighter away from her face and released her neck. Her head immediately hung as she gasped for air, like a fish out of water. Her breaths were shallow and raspy. The man stood up straight and studied the example he'd made of the defenceless, worthless girl who sat helplessly before him._

'_You've done it now, Barbie,' he snarled. 'You and all your little friends are all _dead_.' _

_He trudged over to his buddies and took the bottle of beer out of the newcomer's hand._

'_Hey!' he yelled. 'That's my beer!'_

'_Trust me,' the lighter-guy reasoned. He tipped the bottle and let some of the foul-smelling liquid dribble out of the bottle and splash onto the floor. He held the bottle at an angle that let a small stream of beer fall out of the long neck, and walked around Annabeth. I watched him as he made his way intimidatingly around in a circle__ at a 6ft radius_. He met his first splash up with the final dribble of alcohol, dropping the empty bottle onto the ground. It failed to smash, but made several clinking sounds before rolling to Annabeth's feet. The man flicked his lighter once more and smirked evilly.

'_Game over, Barbie.' _

_He dropped the flaming lighter into the puddle in front of his feet, setting the alcohol alight. The circle quickly caught the flame, trapping Annabeth and my ghost in the centre of a literal ring of fire. It wasn't long before the gym started to fill up with smoke, and it was obvious that all the men had left the gymnasium. Annabeth started to cough and gag; her eyes bloodshot-red from the sting. _

_I was shocked as I thought about how one part of me was terrified watching this event unfold right in front of my eyes; but another part of my felt indifferent about the whole situation. Just,  
Couldn't.  
Care.  
Less. _

_Her breathing once again became shallow and raspy, and I heard a voice off in the distance somewhere._

'_Thalia!' _

_Then it became a little bit louder._

'_Thalia!'_

_Then louder still._

'_Thalia!'_

* * *

'Thalia!'

I snapped my eyes open, only to find Luke standing over me, his eyes full of worry.

'Annabeth?' I called, sitting upright and almost bumping heads with Luke.

'No, it's me,' he whispered, putting an arm around my shoulders. 'What's wrong with Annabeth?'

I blinked a few times, trying to clear my thoughts.

_What was that? _I wondered desperately, not sure if I could trust my own mind anymore. Then I thought about the unfortunate fate that Annabeth had incurred in my dream-state.

'It's not what's wrong now,' I said, becoming increasingly concerned as I realised what my vision was: a _vision_. 'It's what _could_ go wrong.'

* * *

**How did you like that chapter?  
I think it was pretty good, if I do say so myself...  
**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been just a wee bit busy.**

**Check out my new story: Three's A Crowd, Four's A Quest  
I've posted a prologue, and the first two character chapters.**

**I also have a new blog!  
. **

**SHOUT OUTS! **

**- imbetterthanyou238: For Following and Reviewing!**

**- Pokemonchen: For Reviewing!**

**- sports1106: For Reviewing! (And I know, right!?)**

**- SweetGirl99: For Reviewing!**

**- Jess: For Reviewing!**

**- PBJ: For Reviewing! (BTDubbs: Nice pen name, Reu :P)**

**- CrAzYBookFan1: For Favouriting!**

**- doglover200: For Reviewing! (Thank you so much! I really hope you like this chapter!)**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Also, I'm thinking over doing a movie 'cover' story using PJO characters; any suggestions on movies?**

**PEACE!**

**~Reanna xx**


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Percy

**High School Hostages**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Percy  
**Once I saw Annabeth being dragged through that door, my heart immediately sunk.

Eyes wide, I turned to Rachel and nudged her side.

'What are they going to do to Annabeth?' I whispered to her hurriedly. She turned to face me, and her eyes and mouth were also wide in horror.

'No, no, no, no,' she mouthed silently, her eyes starting to fill with tears. She was shaking her head in disbelief and her hands were shaking was she pulled them up to cover her mouth.

'Rachel, what's the matter?' I put my arms around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. She looked over to where they'd hoisted Annabeth up onto the table and had her sitting on a chair, and her tears started to flow over the brim of her eyelids and down her cheeks. She was about to open her mouth to answer, but was interrupted but a roar from one of the biker guys.

'CLAP!' the oldest of the biker men commanded, and the crowd started to clap slowly and sadly.

Rachel was starting to sob now, but no one seemed to pay attention: they had their own worries.

One of the other men, perhaps the son of the eldest one, jumped from the table he was standing on to the one across the aisle.

'I am Hughie,' he said gruffly. 'But you may call me "Master". Understood?' When nobody replied he became angrier.

'_Understood?'_ he asked more firmly, demanding an answer. The rest of the students replied with an almost silent 'Yes, Master', bowing their heads in fear.

'Now, it seems Barbie over here-,' he gestured harshly to Annabeth while jumping back to the first table, '-was wandering around the school during a lockdown. Now that isn't safe, is it?'

A few more 'Yes, Master's were recited before he continued.

'You never know who might be in the school grounds,' he circled the chair which Annabeth was sitting in casually. Annabeth's eyes were bloodshot from crying and wide in fear. Hughie walked around her until he reached he left side, then faced the crowd again. 'I mean, what if there's someone dangerous, like, oh, I don't know-,' he put his mouth right up next to her ear before screaming deafeningly, '-_ME!?_'

Annabeth almost fell off her chair in surprise- or more like terror. Tears were flowing wildly out of her eyes, and I could hear a few muffled sobs from behind the tape.

I felt Rachel's shoulders moving up and down as she continued to cry and whisper, 'No, please, no.'

She sunk to her knees and I went down with her, not letting my arms lose contact with her shoulders.

'Rachel, you need to tell me what's wrong, _now._ I can only help if you tell me what's going on,' I whispered to her, ignoring the few pairs of eyes staring at us suspiciously.

Between sobs she managed, 'I'm... o-on their... side.'

'Who's side? What side?' I questioned quickly, wanting to find out what was making her so upset sooner rather than later.

'Their side,' she pointed timidly to the men on the table, who were ranting insanely while nobody listened.

'Don't be silly,' I reasoned, assuming she was pinning the blame for this whole thing on herself, like she usually did.

She hugged her knees as she knelt, resting her chin on them and sighing to calm herself down. Some of her red curls fell into her eyes and she brushed them behind her ears. She was no longer crying, but her eyes and cheeks were bright red. 'I led them in.'

'Accidently,' I added unknowingly. She shook her head softly.

'On purpose. But they said they wouldn't hurt anyone,' she turned to me, the look in her eyes begging me to see the good in this situation and how she was innocent.

Yet, she'd just admitted she was guilty.

I pulled my arms back from around her shoulders and let them hang by my sides limply, staring at her in disbelief. She sighed again, like she'd seen this moment coming but didn't want it to happen either way. Shifting her weight backwards, she landed on her butt and sat there sadly.

'They said they'd just take the money and go,' she whispered into her knees.

'Rachel, you know by doing this, you've put everyone person in this school's life at risk?'

She nodded, 'I knew.'

I shook my head in disbelief. She _knew_ she was putting people in danger. This was so unlike the Rachel I knew; the Rachel who had once been my _girlfriend._ She'd never been hostile, rude or nasty to anyone in her life, she wouldn't hurt a fly. She wouldn't even dump or reject a guy she had nothing in common with.

_I'd _been the one to dump _her_.

But then she went and did... _this._

'Why?' was all I had to say to her. I shrugged as I said this, my head still shaking.

'I... I honestly don't know.'

'I can't believe you,' I almost spat out the words. It didn't occur to me that at that point I was partly being a hypocrite; now _I _was the one being hostile and rude.

I stood up hastily, and by this time the guys had left the cafeteria and Annabeth was still sitting helplessly on the chair on top of the table. Almost all the eyes in the room turned to me. I felt a hand rest onto my shoulder, and turned around to find Jason, with his other arm around Piper, standing behind me.

'Just, don't, Perce,' he said quietly, as Piper looked at the ground uncomfortably.

It was then that I shoved past him and left the cafeteria in a storm.

And, in my blinding rage, I'd left Annabeth behind.

* * *

**So, I haven't written in a while, and I really have no excuse.**

**I'm just really lazy.**

**So, I'll try to write as often as I can for the rest of this week, because next week I'm going away for holidays: which I'll explain in my blog: . **

**BTW: ZoeRose24 gave me the idea of the vision for last chapter, and I'm pretty sure someone gave me the idea for the fire, but- and I feel _really _bad for this- I can't remember who! If you gave me the idea, CLAIM YOURSELF! so that I can give you a special mention in the next chapter. **

**:D**

**SHOUTOUTS GUIZE!**

**- QuidditchOlympianIvy DiAngelo: For Reviewing! (I know right, they've got this weird intelligence, don't they?) **

**- blueberrylover360: For Favouriting and Following!  
**

**- Waddlediddle: For Following!**

**- CrAzYBookFan1: For Following!**

**- Guest: For Reviewing! (Please don't die!)**

**- Pokemonchen: For Reviewing!**

**- bookwormhk1: For Reviewing!**

**- CaPtAiNTeRoR: For Reviewing!**

**- Anonamus: For Reviewing! (I always try to end of cliffies, to keep y'all in suspense! Evil, I know!)**

**- doglover200: For Reviewing! (Awww, thanks! Glad you liked the chapter!) **

**- lovinbooks10: For Reviewing! (I'm holding back all the Percabeth until the end for a nice, happy ending!)**

**- Electric Storm Surge: For Reviewing! (GASP indeed!)**

**- percyjacksonsister98: For Favouriting, Following and Reviewing! (THANKS! :D)**

**- I-Was-Born-To-Be-Somebody: For Favouriting and Reviewing! (SUSPENSE!)**

**- iampercyjackson'swife: For Following and Favouriting!**

**- The Avian-Olympian: For Favouriting and Following!**

**- rockinflower101: For Favouriting!**

******- Lexie Daughter of Athena: For Reviewing! (I don't know!)**

**LOVE YOU ALL!  
Thanks you all so much**

**Thanks to all of you, we have reached 146 reviews, 98 followers, 54 Favourites and 21, 308 views!**

**OH MY OLYMPIAN GODS, GUIZE, THAT'S SO EPIC!**

**PEACE!**

**~Reanna xx**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Annabeth

**High School Hostages**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Annabeth  
**My eyes darted around the room desperately, trying to find some, _anyone_, who would help me get out of this situation.

Hughie leaned down next to me ear, and I flinched, afraid he was going to deafen me again.

'Stay right here,' he whispered harshly, send small bits of spit flying into my ear.

He turned to join the rest of his gang, and the biker men jumped off the table, landing on the ground with a thump, and trudged out of the cafeteria loudly; exiting through the side door.

Once the door had slammed behind them, I let out a few cries, which were muffled by the tape covering my mouth. A couple of the kids up front turned to face me, and I widened my eyes to indicate that I needed help –if that wasn't already obvious enough. But they just turned back to their little groups kept on talking.

A circle was starting to form in the around the edge of the cafeteria; everyone obviously interested in what was going on inside the ring.

I saw Jason, a good friend of mine, push past the people forming the circle; his left arm wrapped around his girlfriend, Piper. He disappeared into the centre of the circle, then someone else started to come out.

Percy.

'MMMMMMM!' I screamed through the tape to Percy. "MMMMMMM!'

But he didn't even glance my way as he stormed out of the cafeteria.

At this point, half the people had already left, and the majority of the rest were invested in whatever was happening inside the circle.

I hadn't been taped to the chair, so, in reality, I had the power to take the tape off my mouth, get up and leave. I was just too scared.

At least I was until someone came up behind me and smacked me in the back of my head.

'MHEH!' I said irritably. The attacker walked around to the front of me so that I could see them.

'HEANKA!' I shouted excitedly, relieved.

Bianca Di Angelo, Nico's sister, was senior, though I'd heard she was nineteen and just got kept back a year. She was in my Math class, and we occasionally talked, but I wouldn't classify her as a friend; more of an acquaintance.

'This might hurt a little,' she winked, as she wiggled her fingers under the corner of the tape which was covering my mouth.

Then, she ripped it off.

'HOLY MOTHER-!' I screamed, earning some strange glances from more than a few of the other students. Bianca immediately slammed her hand over my mouth.

'Hush,' she whispered, placing her finger carefully up to her lips. 'Now snap out of the trance you're in and run!'

I sat there, staring up at her, dumbfounded for a few seconds before Bianca punched my arm.

'Go; now!' she urged, motioning towards the main doors.

I stood up cautiously, like I was baby who'd just learnt to walk. Bianca pushed me softly towards the door, encouraging me to get out of here and get as far away as I could.

And find Pe—

_What the, Annabeth? _A little voice in my head shouted. _This is Percy we're talking about, Percy _Jackson_: the guy who you were best friends with for three years then totally ignored you for two. Where did this sudden... curiosity come from?_

'I don't know,' I mumbled to myself. Bianca raised an eyebrow, as if to say, 'Crazyblondegirlsaywhaaa?'

'Right, going,' I smiled awkwardly, pointing to the door. I turned away from Bianca and shook the previous thought out of my head. I walked towards the edge of the table slowly and looked out over the edge; as if I was about to jump off the Golden Gate Bridge to my slow, drowning death.

_C'mon Annabeth, _the voice soothed, _it's only, like, three feet._

'Right,' I muttered in reply to the voice. Was the voice my conscience? Or did I know what to do deep down inside and it just hasn't reached me yet? I didn't know what it was, but I figured that it was in my best interest to follow its instructions.

I jumped off the table swiftly and started at a pace jog towards the door.

'Alright, conscience,' I mumbled to myself. 'Your turn to take the wheel.'

* * *

**Two uploads in two days? That's awesome!**

**Watching some Kim Possible: I'd forgotten how awesomeness this show is, I love it xD  
And I love the theme song as well :)**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**- ThIsGiRlCaNbeatYOU: For Favouriting and Following!**

**- lovinbook10: For Reviewing! (Didn't I _just_ say that I'm saving Percabeth till the end? ITS FOR ZE HAPPEH ENDING! :) )**

**- Pokemonchen: For Reviewing! (I know! He's such a doofus!)**

**- Lexie Daughter of Athena: For Reviewing! (SEAWEED BRAIN!)**

**- percyjacksonsister98: For Reviewing!**

**- ZoeRose24: For Reviewing! (Thanks again for the idea!)**

**- Electric Storm Surge: For Reviewing! **

**Thanks all so much again, everyone!**

**PEACE!**

**~Reanna xx**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: Bianca

**High School Hostages**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Bianca  
**The second that PA message had finished, I bolted out of the classroom towards the cafeteria.

I listened attentively throughout 'The Master's' angry ranting.

And I thought I did everything right.

After Percy Jackson had stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving a crying Rachel Elizabeth Dare sitting silently on the floor; I had decided it was my time to go.

I pushed through the main doors into the hallway, shouldering my bag as I listened to my footsteps on the linoleum floor.

Then Luke and Thalia had come charging around the corner, breathing heavily.

'Woah woah woah,' Thalia backed up as she slid to a halt, Luke following her lead.

'What are you guys doing?' I asked sceptically.

'We are going to go save—,' she said between deep breaths before cutting herself off. 'Actually,' she stood upright and turned to Luke, 'I've got something we have to do, should we just send her to do it?' Luke replied with a nod and she turned back to me. 'You know Annabeth Chase?'

'Yeah, she's in my Math class,' I said slowly.

'We need you to do something for us.'

'Name it,' I shrugged confidently, ready for any challenge that would pull me out of boredom.

'This is going to sound completely crazy, but you have to go with it, okay?'

I nodded. She smiled and sighed in relief.

'I had a...,' she fiddled with her fingers as she fumbled for a word, 'vision; and if we don't, Annabeth is in real danger.' She looked back to Luke worriedly and he nodded in encouragement. 'All I need you to do is get her out of there, and out of danger.'

I stood there for a while, considering the pros and cons of the offer.

Pro: It's not boring.

Con: I could get in some seriously deep doo-doo.

Pro: It's not boring.

Con: There's a high chance that I could be hurt.

'I'm in,' I smiled. Thalia sighed again, relieved, and Luke shot me a grateful smile.

'Thank you so much,' she said, launching forward to give me a hug.

'No biggie,' I shrugged, once she'd let go of me.

I turned around and walked back into the cafeteria through the main doors, careful to not catch the attention of too many other students. I tip-toed quietly around to the backside of the table that Annabeth was perched on top of, jumping up onto the table-top as swiftly as a ninja. I crept quietly up behind the chair and then...

I smacked Annabeth upside the back of her head.

I really couldn't see why she hadn't already escaped. I mean, it wasn't like the guys had tied her up or anything; she was free to go.

So why hadn't she already?

'MHEH!' she yelled irritably; I guess I would have too if some random person came up behind me and hit me. I covered my mouth the silence a small giggle and walked around in front of Annabeth so that she could see who had assaulted her.

'HEANKA!' she shouted excitedly through the tape over her mouth which muffled her voice.

_Right, _I thought, _let's get this out of the way._

'This might hurt a little,' I winked at her, as I wiggled my fingers under the corner of the tape.

_Just like a band-aid, _I thought, calming myself a little, _the quicker you do it the less painful. One... Two..._

RRiiiipp.

'HOLY MOTHER-!' she screamed, and I cut her off by slapping my hand over her mouth; this sides of which were now red-raw. A few of the kids standing on the ground gave us some strange glances.

'Hush,' I whispered, carefully placing my pointer finger up to my lips, signalling her to be quiet. 'Now snap out of the trance, you're in and run!'

She sat there for a few seconds, silent.

_What the Hades? Why isn't she running?_

So I punched her in the arm.

'Go; now!' I nodded frantically, trying my best to encourage her without losing my patience.

She stood up carefully, like it was the first time she'd ever stood up on her two feet. I pushed her softly in the direction of the door, trying to get her up and going.

She took a few steps towards the edge of the table before turning back to me and whispering, 'I don't know.'

I raised my eyebrow, more confused now than I had ever been.

_Crazyblondegirlsaywhaaa?_

She seemed to have realised that she'd said that out loud and snapped her head up and smiled awkwardly.

'Right, going,' she laughed nervously and pointed towards the door. She turned away from me and took a second before walking stepping up to the edge of the table. She stared down at the floor for a moment before jumping down and landing quietly, jogging swiftly across the room towards the door.

Then I remembered who put me up to this mission in the first place.

'I probably should have told her that Thalia told me to do this,' I muttered to myself.

* * *

**What? _Three uploads _in_ three days? _No way!**

**Okay, so I honestly wrote this chapter in English class, because I had nothing better to do...**

**Oh, and I'm also thinking of doing a cover fanfic of Valentine's Day, using PJO characters. Thoughts?**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**- MysticWishes: For Following!**

**- JayJay-Lynn: For Following!**

**- percyjacksonsister98: For Reviewing!  
**

**- Guest: For Reviewing! (Thank you so much!)**

**- Pokemonchen: For Reviewing! (YEAH, CONSCIENCE TIME! *Start playing intense metal*)**

**- doglover200: For Reviewing! (THANKS! I must say, I'm much better at writing drama than I am at writing action :S)**

**- Pandastyle: For Reviewing! (I know, it sounds really bad from the summary and title, but I hope that the actual story is much better. Thanks! :) )**

**- lovinbooks10: For Reviewing! (I'M SAVING PERCABETH FOR THE END!)**

**- dianasoren: For Reviewing! **

**THANKS ONCE AGAIN FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, EVERYONE!**

**PEACE!**

**~Reanna xx**


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: Nico

**High School Hostages**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Nico  
**The second that Hughie and the Leather Crew left the cafeteria, I bolted out of the room. I'd snapped back into the ranting once I realised that Thalia wasn't there and started nervously twiddling my thumbs. I was mentally begging for the- wait, what was this?

An announcement?

A hostile takeover?

An announcement about a hostile takeover?

That sounded about right.

Anyway, I was mentally begging for it to be over and out of the way, so that I could get out of there without creating a scene: and that's exactly what I did.

I pushed through the main doors of the cafeteria and charged into the hallway, determined to get out of here. Bad things were happening, and it didn't seem that I had much choice but to get caught up in the middle of it all: even if it was against my will.

I ran down to the end of each hallway, which would no doubt end up in me simply running in circles, but that was my plan: my stupid, snap-decision plan. I turned around the corner towards the nurse's office, where I'd taken Thalia earlier that day, and heard of voice coming from behind me.

'Nico?'

I turned around to find Zoë Nightshade, a girl in my Science class. Her glossy black hair was pulled around in a side braid which hung over her shoulder and her chocolate eyes were bright and shining, although mysterious.

'Zoë, right?' I questioned, pointing a quizzical finger at her.

She smiled slightly and nodded. Then, she turned towards the row of lockers to her right and starting counting them from the far end.

'Eight, nine ten...' she whispered. She seemed to reach an ideal number because she walked up to the locker that she had counted as number fourteen and started fiddling with the padlock combination.

'What are you doing?' I asked before I could think of what to say. _Damn you, brain, for getting ahead of me._

'This is my locker,' she said through grunts, struggling to open the steel door. I walked over to where she stood and hit the door with the side of my fist. A _bang_ echoed through the hallway and the door swung open smoothly.

'I could've done that myself,' she muttered, keeping her eyes invested in the contents of her locker. She pulled out a few photos and some sticky notes and swapped them for some books that were occupying her book bag.

'I'm still not hearing a "Thank You",' I chimed annoyingly and she rolled her eyes.

'Thanks, Nico,' she sighed then slammed the door to her locker shut. She turned to me and stared, as if we had been together for the whole day and was waiting for me to lead us to our next destination.

'Uhh...' I said dumbly. 'Oh, I have to go see if I can find someone; do you want to come too? The more, the merrier.'

She looked into the distance for a second, like she was contemplating my offer, and then she curled her bottom lip outward and shrugged.

'Why not, I've got some time to kill.'

She pushed past me and started to walk down the whole, back the same direction that I had come.

'Uh, I was going this way,' I said, pointing in the direction of the nurse's office.

She turned around slowly and smiled. 'Well, I'm going this way,' she pointed down the way she was walking.

'I've already looked there, though.'

'Fine, have it your way,' she put her hands up and started making her way towards me. Except, she walked really slowly. And seductively.

_Oh no._

I felt my stomach churn and twist itself. Zoë bit her lip and looked at the ground as she stood right in front of me. I looked down at her and took a deep breath.

'Zoë-,' she cut me off by quickly looking up and pressing her lips against mine. A surge of warmth filled my body, and before I could realise, I was kissing her back.

As soon as I realised my mistake I pulled back abruptly. Zoë's eyes went wide and she slapped her hand over her mouth.

'Ohh no,' she gasped. 'I am so, so sorry.'

'What was that about?' I asked in the most non-pressuring, non-judgemental tone I could manage.

She just stood there shaking her head with her hand covering her mouth. She whispered something that I could make out then seemed to remember that I was standing there.

'Sorry, I have to go,' she swung herself around and her book bag followed, and she walked hurriedly down the hall.

'Well,' I murmured to myself, 'that was weird.'

* * *

**Wow, long week, huh?**

**So, I'm back from my holiday, as you can see, and have a new chapter.  
OMG, kissing scene!? OK, so I honestly suck at writing intimate scenes because it just makes me feel uncomfortable writing them: that's why this sucks so badly. **

**I don't really have anything else to say except that I saw a lot of kangaroos and emus this past week, and it made me feel very Australian.**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**- lovinbooks10: For Reviewing! **

**- Pokemonchen: For Reviewing! (Yeah, she probably should've...)**

**- sillysweet999: For Following and Favouriting!**

**- ThatAllusiveKid: For Reviewing! (Reuben, I think you mean 'Percabeth', and if you don't know what it means I obviously haven't taught you well enough... AND MORE SUDDEN INTRODUCTIONS! 'Coz YOLO.)**

**- Twelve13: For Following!**

**- Pandastyle: For Reviewing! (Glad you liked it!)**

**- ILike2Write: For Following!**

**- the .obvlious .nerd: For Favouriting!**

**- Trey Silver: For Reviewing!**

**Thank you all so much once again, your reviews, favourites and follows really do mean a lot to me!**

**Oh, and it might take me a while to get back into the swing of writing, ya know, cos of the week away without Internet and stuff...**

**PEACE!**

**~Reanna xx**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five: Thalia

**High School Hostages**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Thalia  
**After releasing Bianca from the hug-strangle hold I had her in, I let her go off and be the hero, while Luke turned to me and asked,

'What's the other thing we have to do?'

To be honest, I had no clue. I mean, I did one minute ago, but now my mind was completely wiped.

'Um, I don't remember,' I said, scratching the back of my neck.

'Right,' Luke said sceptically. 'So, why couldn't we go and save Annabeth ourselves?'

'Well, I had thought that I had a plan before, but now-,' I shrugged, 'it's just gone.'

'That convenient,' he scoffed.

'Hey! It's not my fault!' I complained. Then, a devious- not to mention dangerous- plan popped into my head. 'But I do have another idea.'

Luke turned back to me, 'I'm listening.'

* * *

Luke and I were hurrying down a corridor, towards the pool. We needed Percy's help to complete this little 'mission' of ours, and Percy was the first person who sprung to mind.

Well, not the first, but I decided to ignore the first choice my brain picked out for me.

'So, let me get this straight,' Luke started. 'We're going to find the biker dudes, somehow trap them somewhere where they can't escape, go to the principal's office, use the PA system to call a meeting on the football field, summon war, then chase Hughie and his crew out of the school?'

'That's the plan,' I muttered, suddenly finding faults everywhere in it.

Like: What if the biker guys are _in_ the principal's office?

What if there are guards outside who catch us?

What if the biker guys have weapons that we don't know about?

What if we don't track down all of the biker guys?

What if the biker guys get _out_ of where we take them?

Luke seemed to read my expression again, because he sighed and said,

'Don't start thinking about the "what ifs" now, Thalia. If you do, you'll chicken out, then I'll chicken out, then no one can summon war. And sometimes, I like a little bit of war to be summoned.' He turned to me and winked, which sent mixed emotions of both content and rage through my body, which summoned some war in my brain.

'Don't worry,' I murmured, looking away from Luke to hide my mixed emotions. 'I'm not one to chicken out.'

We continued to walk in silence until we reached the large, red double-doors that led into the pool area. I pushed the right one open, and walked into the large room to find Percy, sitting cross-legged right in the middle of the pool, right on the bottom.

Great, now how was I going to get his attention?

'Percy!' I shouted, letting my voice echo through the room. He looked up to where I stood at the edge of the pool and I motion for him to come out. He kicked off the bottom and swam fluently up to the edge.

'What is it?' he asked irritably.

'Hey! Don't try and pull that tone with me!' I screeched. 'Oh, great, I sound like my mother.'

'What do you want, Thalia?'

'I am here to make a proposition, my dear cousin,' I said, slyly.

'Oh really? Well, I guess anything's better than what just happened,' he mumbled, pulling himself out of the pool. I squatted down beside him and Luke followed.

Then, I told him the plan.

'Sounds good,' Percy smiled. But then the smile quickly faded, 'Except that...' his voice trailed off.

'"Except that" what?'

'Except that Rachel is on their side. She's the one who let them in in the first place.'

'Really, Rachel? I find that hard to believe,' I giggled, amusing myself with the thought of Rachel leading an evil scheme.

'It's true,' Percy assured me. 'But apparently things got out of hand.'

'Well, then,' I smirked. 'We'll have to plan something extra special for Miss Rachel Elizabeth Dare.'

* * *

**OHMAIGAWD!**

**I'm back!**

**I had some extra time, so I decided to read over my HSH chapters, and I decided that this story is really awesome.**

**Y'know, not that I'm bragging or anything.**

**I hope you all had a Merry Christmas, or Hanukkah or whatever you celebrate where you are.**

**If you didn't catch the notice I left as the last chapter, I have deleted it and it will be up on my profile.**

**It's holidays now, so I hope I can get back into the swing of things and write some more content for you all!**

**Shoutouts will be up and running again next time, so be sure to review and rate and whatever y'all wanna do.**

**Tell your friends!**

**And I shall be back soon with another instalment of High School Hostages.**

**It is midnight right now where I am in Aus, so I think I'm going to publish this and then go to sleep.**

**Thank you all so much for reading!**

**PEACE!**

**~Reanna**

**P.S: If you want me to PM you or catch you up on anything, just leave it in the reviews, PM me, or email me: missteenspirit13 !**


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six: Percy

**High School Hostages**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Percy  
**'Well then,' Thalia smirked, obviously concocting an evil plan. 'We have to plan something extra special for Miss Rachel Elizabeth Dare.'

Oh no, this was _not_ going to turn out well. And I just want to emphasise the NOT in that sentence. I had gone through enough wedgies and swirlies from Thalia as a kid to know that what she was capable of now was less than healthy for a human mind to comprehend. Once you got to know Thalia, you figure out that she's pretty messed up.

'Don't worry, Perce,' she laughed. 'I'm not going to go _that_ extreme.'

'Wait,' Luke's smile faded. 'How extreme were you thinking?'

'You obviously don't know how messed up I can get,' Thalia smiled, standing up and walking away from the edge of the pool.

After getting dried off and getting dressed, I followed Thalia and Luke to...

Actually, I had no clue where they were going.

'Hey, guys, where are we going?' I asked them as they walked together in front of me. It felt weird, the 'two of them walking together' bit. They'd broken up in such a harsh way that I'd never think I'd see them within a 15ft radius of each other.

Thalia stopped for a second and looked at the ceiling, as if making a decision. Then, she looked at me and shook her head.

'I, uh, don't really know,' she stumbled, shrugging.

'So, we're going to find these bikers, whose whereabouts we are not really sure of, and then start with our sort-of-not-really-a-plan to save ourselves and everyone in the school?' I asked, emphasising my scepticism.

She nodded, 'Yep, that sounds about right.'

Then, I remembered something very important. Something I had so carelessly neglected before.

'We have to find Annabeth,' I whispered, running my hand through my still damp hair. I looked up at Thalia and Luke, and noticed Luke tense up when I mentioned her name.

'Yeah, Luke,' I pried. 'I mean the Annabeth that you kissed last night.'

Then Thalia tensed up. And, let me get this straight, I had full knowledge of what I was doing at the time, I'm not sure why I did it, but I did.

'Oh, I see!' I smiled, pointing at both of the alternately. 'You guys haven't talked about it yet!'

They exchanged a quick glance, then Thalia looked back at me.

'Percy, stop.'

'Well, how about I fill you all in!'

'Percy.'

'You see, there was a party last night a—,'

'THEY HIT ANNABETH!' Luke shouted, desperate to change the subject.

I felt my wicked smile practically fall off my face in an instant, as if someone had taken a wet-nap and wiped it off.

'Who? Who hit- when di—how?' I stuttered, losing my ability to speak.

'Hughie hit her,' Thalia said quietly, suddenly taking a deep fascination in the ground.

I found that my voice was gone, and I could feel my knees buckling underneath me. I dropped down to my knees, and then surprised myself.

This girl, whose name I could barely remember just this morning, now suddenly seemed to have a massive impact on me.

'Percy?' Thalia said softly. 'Come with me for a second?'

She held out her hand and I took it, allowing her to haul me up to my feet. She quickly whispered something the Luke before taking me about ten feet away down the hallway.

'Percy, you really like Annabeth, don't you?' she asked.

I nodded. 'I don't know why, but I really do, Thalia.'

'Then you need to man up!' she shouted, causing Luke to draw his attention away from one of the white walls and onto us and causing Thalia and I to burst into a laughing fit. After we calmed down, she lowered her voice again, 'Percy, if you like Annabeth as much as I think you do, then you have to rise to the occasion. What better thing to fight for?'

I contemplated the idea in my head for a few seconds before smiling and looking up at Thalia again.

'Okay. But Thalia, I have a question.'

'Anything,' she shrugged lightly.

'Are you and Luke getting back together?'

The hallway fell silent as Thalia glanced back at Luke, then the ground, then me.

'Percy, that's different. What's happening with Luke and I now is a one-off,' she said quietly, careful not to let Luke hear.

I was tempted to ask her about whether or not there could be something between her and Nico, but I refrained.

'Guys,' Luke called. 'It's 7 o'clock. We have to hurry if we want to summon war before morning.'

'Okay,' Thalia sighed. 'Let's go.'

'Wait,' I said, grabbing Thalia's arm as she turned around. 'If we're going to take down these bikers, we're going to need some weapons, and some back-up.'

Thalia and Luke both smiled and exchanged a quick glance. 'Okay, Mr Jackson,' Luke grinned. 'Lead the way.'

* * *

**So I saw Les Miserables today. It was fantastic. Just letting you know.**

**Let's jump right into shoutouts:**

**- heart-of-caramel: for following!**

**- Nimbus2015: for following!**

**- Kim3375: for following and favouriting!**

**- shitty-hello-kitty: for following!**

**- cantwaittillfall: for following, reviewing and favouriting!**

**- ImWritingInThisSec: for following!**

**- Irfhanaz: for following and favouriting!**

**- ThalicoFan4ever: for following, reviewing and favouriting! (Aww, thank you!)**

**- Goth Bookworm: for reviewing! (I know, I'm just trying to get back into the gist of the story, so the first few chapters for now will be a bit crappy)**

**It is 11.45 as I write this, and I'm supposed to be sleeping. So, I will do that right now after I publish this chapter.**

**Thank you all so much for reading! Words cannot even begin to describe my gratitude towards all of my readers, followers, favouriters and reviewers!**

**PEACE!**

**~Reanna xx**


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Annabeth

**Wow.**

**So, I've been gone a while.  
A _long_ while.  
And I know I said that I wouldn't be doing FF, and then I said I _would_ be doing FF, and it's all really jumbled at the moment.  
So, for that, I am sorry. Truly and sincerely sorry.**

**The truth is, I have absolutely no clue when the next HSH chapter will be up. Or the next chapter of anything for that matter.  
I just started tenth grade, and wahwahwah, poor me.  
JK, guise.  
But I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter, because I had to catch myself up on my own story to write it :P**

**Now for some shout-outs, because all of you are truly awesome (mind you, some of these are from _last year_):**

**- writerwannabe210: For Following!  
- Chloejones9327: For Following and Reviewing!  
- Meghan Thalia Jackson: For Favouriting and Following!  
- . : For Following!  
- This girl008: For Following!  
- number1percyjacksonannabethfan: For Following!  
- Polemistis and Prinkipissa: For Reviewing!  
- daughterofpercabeth12188: For Reviewing!  
- hearttosing98: For Favouriting!  
- alilrose: For Favouriting and Following!  
- Percabeth1656: For Favouriting and Following!  
- MegJackson: For Following!  
- lovethehungergames99: For Following!**

**THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL AND ASDFGHJKL: 3**

* * *

**High School Hostages**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Annabeth  
**While my conscience was busy taking the rest of my body where it apparently needed to go, my head was in a completely different place: battling between a comfort and a horror.

Percy and Hughie.

I hope I don't have to say which connects up to which, because that would be just a bit disappointing.

All of a sudden, I stopped in front of a set of large, red double-doors.

'I know these doors,' I muttered to myself. I ran my hand along the wood of the door until it reached the handle, the tentatively pulled the handle down; releasing the door. It swung open slowly and revealed a room inside.

The pools.

And it suddenly made sense why I was here. Who was captain of the swim team and said in a recent school newspaper article that he loves to relax in the water whenever he was stressed?

That, my dear, would be Percy freakin' Jackson.

So my conscience had been listening in on my thoughts and knew that I was worried about slash desperately needing to be near Percy. Great, just great.

And the fact that I had given in to neediness instead of survival made me twice as frustrated. See, this is why I stayed clear of boys before that freakin' party Thalia dragged me to: I get too attached and I become weak. I let myself get carried away in a land of "what if?" and I lose myself. I think I'm okay but then something happens and, and, and—

'Alright, Annabeth,' I sigh in an attempt to calm myself down. I take in and release a few deep breaths and assess the situation: the way a _smart_, _self-reliant_ person would do.

Okay, so I was at the pool, in an attempt to find Percy, who could _help_ me to 1) get out of this God-forsaken hell-hole or 2) save everyone by somehow getting rid of Hughie and his gang. I needed to find a motive, a reason as to why Hughie and his gang were here at the school.

_Dammit, Annabeth, _I curse myself, _why didn't you do that when you were captured?_

It was alright, just a setback. Now I knew that I needed bait to find out the motive.

I also needed to find all my other friends: now that would be a sort of challenge. Who knows where they were by now? Probably scattered everywhere; desperate to get out.

Well, I guess I didn't need _all_ my friends- as disloyal as it was- so I decided to take inventory on the ones that I did need: apparently I needed Percy- or at least my in-control conscience thought I did-, Thalia and maybe Luke for his brawn. It surprised me that out of all people I could have chosen from, it was those three. Huh.

I turned around to face my back to the pool to see a figure walking down the hall, with their back turned to me.

'Hey!' I called down the hall, almost immediately regretting that decision. What if was one of the bikers? Well, it didn't look like one... I had that going for me.

The figure turned around at the sound of my voice, which echoed up the hallway. It took both of us a little while, but the figure called back almost as soon as I worked out who he was.

'Annabeth?'

'Nico, is that you?'

'Yeah,' Nico called back, now pacing quickly towards me. I found myself walking towards him, and then we stopped suddenly in front of each other.

'What are you doing over here?' I asked him. The pools were practically on the other side of the school from the cafeteria, it was strange- well, I guess it wasn't to strange, seeing as I was over here too.

'Looking for someone, actually.'

'Oh, really? Who?'

'Uh, just, uh,' he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck, looking towards the ground.

'You know, Nico. If I didn't know you better, which I don't think I do seeing as I only made your acquaintance this morning, I'd say you were...,' I held onto the word, then let it pop, 'blushing.'

'I am not,' he whined, a classic sign that he _was_.

'Hmm, alright then. So, who is she?'

'No one-,'

'You know Nico,' I cut him off, switching up the "cruel Annabeth" to at least a seven, 'I though you really had a thing for Thalia.' Nico's head snapped up, 'So, I guess you wouldn't want her to find out about—,'

'It was Zoë!' he blurted, and I smiled in satisfaction. It was evil, I know, but at this point anyone who could help me was useful, and it was convenient if they were near me.

'Nico, do you know where she went?'

'Uh, I think she went, uh, in this direction. I lost her a few turns ago.'

'Right, then we better get started then.' I started to walk away, continuing in the direction Nico had originally been going.

'Started on what?' he asked. I turned slowly to face him and cocked an eyebrow.

'Well, we'll need help to get these guys out of here,' I spread my arms, gesturing the school.

'And by "these guys" you mean...?'

'I mean the biker guys, Nico,' I smiled, softening up and turning back to begin walking again.

'Oh, yeah, well, I knew that,' he stuttered and laughed, as he stumbled to catch up with me.

* * *

**I really really really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try my best to get another one up soon 3  
**

**Thank you all for sticking with me in this!**

**Oh, and also quickly, my story has been put into 2 communities, so whoever did that, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! 3**

**~Reanna xx**


	28. AN: UNPLANNED HIATUS (PS I'M SO SORRY!)

Hey guys

First off, I want to say I love you all.

You have stuck with this story, even though I've on "unplanned hiatus", as I like to call it.

_High School Hostages_ is definitely not over, and I plan to continue it. _**Definitely.**_

I'll let you know what's been going on, I owe you all that.

I'll rip the band-aid off and get the big one out of that way.

About two months ago, my father passed away. He had been sick for quite a while, and we knew that it was coming, but we were always vying for more time: time he just did not have. So, I'd like to dedicate this story to my dad, Owen Jones, 18 Feb 1973- 17 Apr 2013.  
Two months seems like a while- it is a while- but I'm trying to work through things at the moment, and my family is trying to figure out what is happening with what, because he did not leave a will.

Also, I have been involved in my school's production of _Disco Inferno_, and while this doesn't seem like much, it has been _**very**_ time consuming, and I'm kind of glad that it's over because now I get my Sunday's back. As well as being involved with musical, I am currently involved in two violin ensembles (I just got my electric violin- eeek!), choir, Interact, Drama Club and Dance Extension, which is all very full-on.

Assignments were also shoved onto us this term, because Musical was in Week 9, which is pretty much the biggest assessment week for a term. Great organisation, teachers.

Okay, that's my spiel. I really hope that you forgive me for my absence. I will be back, I'm just not sure when, but once I get my shit together, we'll be good (:

Until then, I will continue to be on "unplanned hiatus".

THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU

Words cannot describe how much you all mean to me- 4 srs.

Kindest Regards,  
Reanna xx

If you have any concerns, please PM me or email me at missteenspirit13

P.S I'm going on holidays to the farm next week to see my South African. Then the next week I'm off to Beijing! YAY! So, hopefully, I'll get some writing time in there!


End file.
